Fanfiction Wrestling Awards 2011
by Fanfiction Wrestling Critic
Summary: Reuploaded by demand! Watch as your favorite Fiction Wrestling Companies gather to win any awards available in this show plus the grand prize, the Superstar of the Year Award! Script Formatted, will change to Story Format later... when I'm not lazy of course.
1. Chapter 1

This is it, the moment you have been waiting for! The Fanfiction Wrestling Awards!

Who shall win the awards? Which company is the best? Who is the best GM? Who is the best Diva? And who is the best Superstar of the Year?

By the way, there's something I would like to tell you. All of the matches in this fic will not count in any superstar's record or storyline in their repective companies. In other words, this match is non-canon aka filler, so don't bother mentioning how a superstar wins the match is this show. The only thing that's canon in this show is the Award Ceremony. None of the matches are again canon and won't count to the superstar's/diva's record.

On with the show!

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. AWF belongs to Nazirul vi Britannia or whatever his future name will be, CWF belongs to JC 619, CASZ belongs to Jean Kazuhiza, WWT belongs to Yosi Mr TV, Animated belongs to toonwriter, CCW belongs to Cato the Thane of Scrabble, DCA belongs to cornhoilo4, EXL belongs to DragonKid-94, PCUW belongs to … ah screw this! All companies belongs to their repective owners!

…

We are now inside an arena where the stage is dark. Then…

_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards!_

.. the stage lights went on as the crowd started to cheer.

_Presented by many of your favorite fanfic wrestling companies!_

Crowd continues to cheer.

_Now without futher ado, let's start this show with the 1__st__ round of the Best Fanfiction Announcers Award! Presenting at this time to give the award, one of the guys that had made a phenomenon at the When World Collides Crossover PPV, Christian Din! (Crowd Cheers)_

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Christian shows up with massive cheers from TCW fans as he headed to the announce podium.

Christian: Hello to all fans around the world! (Crowd Cheers) Wow I had never felt such heat eversince that When Worlds Collide PPV! Okay then, without bragging about myself, it's time to announce the nominees for the Best Fanfiction Announcers Award.

Christian turns on the Titantron as it started to show the nominees.

(Titantron)

_Best Fanfiction Announcers Award!_

The Titantron first shows Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon from AWF, then Bender and Iroh (CWF), Bumblebee and Hikage (CASZ), Mr Comanator, Sandy and Desire (WWT), Sarah and Demetri (PCUW), Al, Cris, Jonathan and Jeremy (CCW), Vegeta and Tarble (Animated) and others with each annoucing teams recived multiple mixed reactions.

(Ring)

Christian: All right. Allow me to annouce the announcers who shall advance to the next round of this award. And those who has advanced will be the announcers for tonight's event. All you ready people? (Crowd Cheers) Okay then. The first team is… Vegeta and Tarble of Animated! (Crowd Cheers)

(The Beautiful People by Marilyn Manson Plays)

Vegeta and Tarble appears on the stage before shaking Christian's hand and went to the announcers table.

Christian: Alright. The second team is … Mr Comanator, Desire and Sandy of WWT!

(Across the Nation by The Union Underground Plays)

The trio appear on the stage before shaking Christian's hand, except Desire and went to the announcers table.

Christian: Next up, the third team is… Demetri Lancer and Sarah Watkins of PCUW!

(Thorn In Your Eye by Slam Jam (WWF Raw is War theme) Plays)

Demetri and Sarah appear on the stage before shaking Christian's hand and went to the stage.

Christian: Two teams to go and the next one is… Jeremy, Jonathan, Al and Cris of CCW!

(Approach the Bench by The Audition Plays)

The four appear on the stage before shaking Christian's hand and went to the stage.

Christian: And lastly, the last team to advance to the next round of this award… Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon of AWF!

(Rise Up by Ryan McCombs (WWE Smackdown 2003-2006 Theme) Plays)

The Digimon trio appear on the stage before shaking Christian's hand and went to the stage.

Christian: All right, that's the five teams that shall duking it out for the Best Fanfiction Announcers Award. Now you might be wondering, who will win the award? Well we'll find out soon enough. Right now, let's enjoy the show!

Christian then leaves the stage.

…

(I Made It by Kevin Rudolf ft. Lil' Wayne & Jay Sean & Birdman Plays as the intro to the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

Tarble: Welcome everyone to this one night spectacular where companies and superstars will be awarded with an award for their effort, the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards! I'm Tarble here with my brother, the Prince of Saiyan himself Vegeta.

Vegeta: And alongside us tonight are our fellow workers from WWT, PCUW, CCW and AWF! By the way, we are representing Animated.

Mr Comanator: Greetings everyone I'm Mr Comanator and alongside us representing WWT are Desire and Sandy.

Sandy: What a night this is right now, and we are just getting started.

Desire: I can't believe that I had to work with you two and these other losers.

Sarah: Watch your mouth you genie! Anyway I'm Sarah Watkins and here's my partner Demetri Lancer.

Demetri: Tonight we are representing the only company where Wrestling Matters, PCUW!

Al: Good evening everyone and welcome to this show!

Cris: We are your hosts Al, Cris, Jonathan and Jeremy and we are here representing CCW.

Jonathan: I can't believe that we are lucky enough to be on the final round of the Best Announcers Award. Isn't ths great Jeremy?

Jeremy (still unconcerned about his future): …

Desire: Hello? Earth to Jeremy!

Vegeta: Will you shut up? That guy has gone emo due to his carrer at stake.

Desire: That came from the person who's an emo Prince.

Vegeta: What did you say?

Guilmon: Oh just shut up both of you! Can't you see I'm enjoying my bread?

Agumon: Ignore them Guilmon. Anyway I'm Agumon and my partners Veemon and Guilmon.

Veemon: I'm so happy that we're nominated for the award. I hope Gimmy and Darry are here to see this!

Guilmon: Meh, who cares about them. They're sell out just like Jeremy anyway.

Cris: Just shut up you rejected excuse of a dinosaur.

_And now, please welcome to give the Best Couple in any Company Award, WWT's co-GMs, Mr TV and Ember McLain!_

(Across the Nation by The Union Underground Plays)

Mr TV and Ember appears on stage as the two waved their hands to the crowd before going to the podium.

Mr TV: Good evening wrestling fans! (Crowd Cheers) Alright. Without being as boring as a cardboard…

Ember: You already are boring. This is how you become entertaining. What's up Fanfiction Wrestling Fans! (Crowd Cheers) Who do you love? (Crowd chants 'Ember! Ember! Ember!') I said, WHO. DO. YOU. LOVE? (Crowd Continues to chant Ember's name) There, now that's entertaining.

Mr TV: … right. Okay now let's see the nominees!

(Titantron)

_Best Couple in any Company Award!_

_Harry Potter/Buffy Summers of DCA!(Crowd Cheers)_

_Megaman/Roll of EXL! (Crowd Boos)_

_Lobo/Nastya of EXL! (Crowd Cheers)_

_Psymon Stark/Julie Yamamoto of CCW! (Crowd Cheers/Boos),_

_Jean Kazuhiza/Nozomi of CASZ! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

_Sora/Kairi of VGWA! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

_Takeru Takaishi/Hikari Yagami of AWF! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

_Kazuma Kuwabara/Yukina of AWF! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) _

_Linus Van Pelt/Lucy of Animated! (Crowd Boos)_

_Ben and Gwen Tennyson of CCW! (Crowd Boos)_

(Ring)

Mr TV: Wow.

Ember: How come we aren't on the list?

Mr TV: Do I look like I want to date a ghost chick to you? (Crowd Laughs)

Ember: (argh) Okay, let's announce the winner. And the winner of the Best Couple in any Company Award (in her thoughts: In which I hope that ugly Elvis (Kuwabara) and his pale girlfriend (Yukina) didn't win it) is (Drum Roll) … Harry Potter and Buffy Summers of DCA!

(Tattoo by Big Mother Thruster Plays)

Harry and Buffy appear on stage with cheers, shakes hand with Mr TV and Ember before Harry went to the podium.

Harry: em well… First of all I would like to thanke Ari Gold for bringing in Buffy to DCA. If he didn't bring her to the company, I wouldn't met her in the first place. Second, I would like to thank all the fans for supporting our relationship even though our relationship is unappriciated and lastly, I would like to thank the most important person in my DCA career, Buffy herself. Buffy, from now own let's be the best in DCA together shall we?

Buffy: Will do Harry. Will do.

Harry: Thanks.

After grabbing the award trophies, Harry and Buffy leaves the stage.

Cris: Well score one for our rival DCA.

Guilmon: (yamns) Who cares about couples anyway? This is wrestling for God's sake!

Vegeta: I bet those from Twitter is interested in couples in wrestling.

Guilmon: Just shut up okay.

(GMs Office)

We can see all GMs talking to each other while drinking wines and beers (except Nazirul since he's a… never mind)

Nazirul (AWF): Guys? Can you stop drinking? It's bad for our health.

Mick Foley (EXL): What are you straight edge? Come on, enjoy some!

TW (Animated): Ignore him. Drinking isn't his method of satisfaction. Still glad to see some familiar faces back from the Clash of the Titans PPV.

Mr TV (WWT): Thanks.

Jean Kazuhiza (CASZ): Although I'm fortunate that Charles Roberts isn't here.

JC (CWF): Yeah. That guy bother me to the bone. I mean he can't even speak (type) properly to live!

Woody Paige (CCW): How bad is that Roberts guy?

TW: Oh boy. There's too many tbings that's bad about him, and improper speaking (spelling) is one of them.

Ari Gold (DCA): Hey JC, guess what? I'm above you in the company ratings!

JC: Yeah. Congrats on that.

Mick: You should thank me and Woody for that upcoming crossover PPV. Without that, you won't even have a chance to take on CWF.

Ari: Yeah. Thanks Mick, thanks Woody.

Mick and Woody: You are welcome.

Zack Watkins (PCUW): Hey guys, where's Steve?

Nazirul: Steve? You mean Stone Cold Steve Austin? How should I know?

Mr TV: Not that Steve idiot. Other Steve!

Nazirul: Steve from Blue's Clues?

Mr TV: (argh) No. I mean Steve from AWE!

Nazirul: Oh that Steve! Well I don't know. Maybe he's too busy handling Yang.

Ari: Too busy handling a superstar? Excuse me while I'm going out to laugh.

Ari leaves the room as a laughter is heard.

Woody: Me too.

Mick: Me three!

Zack: Make that four!

Woody, Mick and Zack leaves the room as laughter are immidiately was heard.

(Ring)

Already on the stage now is VGWA's GM Zhuge Liang and one of CAWF's GM Joe Swanson.

Joe: Alright. Right now we're going to announce the nominees for the Best Bro/Sis/Cousins or whatever Awards. And here they are!

(Titantron)

_Best Siblings/Brothers/Sisters/Cousins Award_

_Edward and Alphonse Elric of AWF! (Crowd Cheers)_

_Touma and Relena H Norstein of AWF! (Crowd Cheers) _

_Kyo and Yuki Sohma of AWF! (Crowd Cheers) _

_Katsuya Jounouchi and Shizuka Kawai of AWF! (Crowd Cheers) _

_Megaman and Roll of EXL! (Crowd Boos)_

_Linus and Lucy of Animated! (Crowd Boos) _

_Ben and Gwen Tennyson of CCW! (Crowd Boos)_

_Ken and Ben Tuba of PCUW! (Crowd Boos)_

_The Kanker Sisters of PCUW! (Crowd Boos)_

_Johnny and Kenny Smith of PCUW! (Crowd Cheers)_

_Willy and Brody Blake of PCUW! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

_Mas y Menos of CWF! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) _

_Yin and Yang of AWE! (Crowd Boos)_

_Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha of Animated! (Crowd Boos)_

_Kankuro and Garra of WWT! (crowd Boos)_

_Norbert and Dagget Beaver of WWT! (crowd Boos)_

(Ring)

Joe: And the winner is…

Zhuge: …

Joe: What? No jokes?

Zhuge: Just get on with it.

Joe: You sure had no taste in humour. Anyway the winner is… (Drum Roll) Megaman and Roll of EXL! (Crowd Boos)

(My Time by Chris Warren Plays)

Megaman and Roll appear on stage and didn't shake hands with Joe and Zhuge as they went to the podium.

Roll: See that? I've won this award! Now me and my dear brother are the best siblings in this whole world! (Crowd boos) Who cares about a miglet who's trying to recover his suit of armour little brother? Who cares about an Austrian-Japanese who tried to recover his little sister's illness? Who care about the Tennysons? Well guess what? No one! The only thing I want all of you to care right now is the fact that me and my brother are the greatest siblings in the world! Hell, we even had 'it' together and I'm proud of it!

After grabbing the award trophies…

(Tattoo by Big Mother Thruster Plays)

Buffy: Well well well. Congratulations on bring the best siblings in all of Fanfic Wrestling Companies, by just f-ing each other in an empty room of course. (Crowd Cheers)

Roll: Shut up! You're just jealous that I've won this award with my dear brother!

Buffy: Me? Jealous? Hey Harry, am I jealous right now?

Harry: No. Why would you ask?

Buffy: Because I had won something even better than this Best Sibling Award thing. I have beaten you for the Best Couples Award earlier, beat that!

Roll: Why you…

Megaman: Shut up! You want to pick a fight with us, let's do it right now! (Crowd Boos)

Harry: Even though the match won't count in our career record… let's do it! (Crowd Cheers)

Sarah: Alright! First match of the evening!

Sandy: Award winners vs Award winners! This is exciting!

Agumon: Maybe this match won't count in their career record, but it might release their anger and unsatisfaction inside them.

After Harry, Buffy, Megaman and Roll enters the ring, a referee joins along as well.

Veemon: Hold on! Isn't Megaman a non-EXL superstar? Why should he be able to have a match right now?

Jonathan: You're an idiot. Megaman is representing us CCW in this match!

Vegeta: Loser.

Veemon: Alright. Enough already.

The match starts with Roll goes first before tackling down Buffy from behind who's is planning a strategy with Harry. Roll chokes Buffy before slamming her head onto the mat multiple times until the referee stops her. Roll pushes the referee away before going for a tackle onto Buffy, but Buffy dodges causing Roll to crash onto the turnbuckle. Buffy tackles Roll onto the turnbuckle before Headbutting her multiple times until the referee stops her. Buffy then Foot Chokes Roll before placing her head on the chains and chokes her until the referee stops her. Buffy then pins Roll.

Jason Smith (WWT Referee): 1,2,… Roll kicks out.

Buffy picks Roll up only to get punched to the gut as Roll quickly went to her corner and tags her brother Megaman, forcing Harry to come into the ring. While Roll is cheering for Megaman, Megaman tried to Clotheslines Harry, but Harry tackles Megaman and pushes him onto the turnbuckle. Harry then punches Megaman multiple times to his head until the referee stops him. Roll tags herself in as she slaps Harry. Instead of attacking Roll, Harry attacks Megaman in which the two had a brawl and immidiately continues the brawl at the ring floor. Roll looks at his brother and started to yell at Harry. She looks behind and gets a Slayer DDT (Edgecution) by Buffy as Buffy goes for the pin.

Jason Smith: 1,2,3!

Ring Announcer: Here are your winners, the Best Couple in Fanfiction Wrestling, Harry Potter and Buffy Summers!

Al: Roll's mouth has finally been shut down thanks to Buffy and Harry!

Mr Comanator: Maybe this match won't count on their records, but at least we get to see someone satisfied after destroying someone else.

(Commercial Break)

_Welcome back to the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards! _

Ring Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to give the Best Backstage Announcer/Interviewer Award, AWF's Ryo Akiyama and CCW's Disco Kid! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

_Woo woo woo! You know it!_

(Radio by Jim Johnston Plays)

Ryo appears on stage before going to the podium.

("Shake Yo' Tail" by First Digital Music plays)

Disco Kid, along with Tokusha, appear on stage before Disco Kid went to the podium.

Ryo: Good evening broski! (Crowd Cheers)

Disco: Broski? How unoriginal.

Ryo: It's my style, who are you trying to stop making me use this style? Okay, now let's bring up the nomi… Hey!

Disco: What?

Ryo: No fair! You have a girl while I don't!

Disco: Of course I had one. We are dancers.

Ryo: (sighs) Fine. Now let's bring up the nominees.

(Titantron)

_Best Backstage Announcer/Interviewer Award!_

_Shizuka Kawai/Serenity Wheeler of AWF! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

_Sunny Day of CCW! (Crowd Cheers)_

_Jennete McCurdy of EXL! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

_Leshawna of AWE! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

_Kolton Hunt of PCUW! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

_John Santoni of CWF! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

_Lucy of CASZ! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

_Ron Burgundy of DCA! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) _

_Chuckie Finster of Animated! (Crowd Cheers)_

_Bob Jones of WWT! (crowd Cheers)_

_Todd Grisham of CAWF! (Crowd Cheers)_

(Ring)

Ryo: Are you ready for the winners? (Crowd Cheers) Alright! The winner is… (Drum Roll) Bob Jones of WWT!

(Across the Nation by the Union Underground Plays)

Bob Jones appears, shakes hand with Ryo, Disco Kid and Tokusha before going to the podium.

Bob: Wow. Well… I'm glad that I've become the best Interviewer in this company so far. I mean sure I get ignored at times when I wanted to ask about something to a WWT Superstar, but I don't mind it, I don't hold grudges, and I think that's why the fans like me. (Crowd Cheers) Thank you to WWT for helping me starting my career as an interviewer and all of the fans for supporting me! Thank you! (Crowd Cheers)

Bob grabs the award trophy and leaves the stage.

Ryo: Congrats bro! Now I'm going to trend it on Twitter.

Disco: Twitter? Please. That's old school stuffs!

Ryo: You got a problem with that?

Disco: Yeah. Comparing you and me, I'm better than you.

Ryo: We'll see about that. How about you and me, right now? (Crowd Cheers)

Disco: Okay. And how about I kick things off like this?

Disco knocks Ryo's head with his mic. He picks Ryo up and throws him onto the podium. He picks Ryo up again before hitting the DKO (TKO ) onto Ryo, slamming him onto the steel floor. Tokusha picks up a water bottle from the podium and pours it onto Ryo's head.

Veemon: Ryo's losing streak continues.

Guilmon: I don't care if that fight counts in his records or not, but a loser will always be a loser.

Mr Comanator: And guess what bitches? WWT has won it's first Award!

Vegeta: Yeah. Congrats. Now will you sit down?

Mr Comanator: (Realises that he is standing on the table) Opps, sorry. I guess I'm excited.

Desire: Yeah. Too excited.

(Backstage)

We can see the Destiny Empire talking to each other. Just then, the Bullies appeared.

Dash: Well if it isn't the Immortal of PCUW.

Wolf: And look what we have here. The NEXUS of Animated. What do you want?

Aries: If you want to beat us up, forget it. We are now on equal numbers.

Wolfgang went towards Rolf.

Rolf: What do you want?

Kevin: Yeah. Stay away from him you dork!

Wolfgang: I'm warning you. If the Destiny Empire wins that Best Stable Award, we're going to beat you up and steel that award away from you. Oh and same things goes to all stables nominated. Come on guys, there's nothing here but empty standing cardboards.

The Bullies then leaves the Destiny Empire.

Johnny: Who are you calling cardboard!

Guntep: Those guys are idiots. We are on equal numbers. Right Rolf?

Rolf: … oh yeah sure.

(Ring)

Ring Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to give the Best Announcers Award…

Guilmon: Yes!

Vegeta: Finally!

Desire: It's about time!

Jonathan: I'm going to win!

Sarah: No way! I'm going to win this!

Ring Announcer: … CWF's Announcers Bender and Iroh!

(Rise by Flobots Plays)

Bender and Iroh appear on the stage before heading towards the podium.

Bender: Well Iroh, maybe we didn't win the award, but at least giving it to the others make us happy right?

Iroh: Indeed it is Bender. Anyway… can you do this for me Bender?

Bender: Will do. Alright. The nominees for the Best Announcers Award are…

(Titantron)

_Bender: Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon of AWF! (Crowd Cheers/Boos), Mr Comanator, Desire and Sandy of WWT! (Crowd Cheers/Boos), Demetri and Sarah of PCUW! (Crowd Cheers), Al, Cris, Jonathan and Jeremy of CCW! (crowd Cheers/Boos), and finally, Vegeta and Tarble of Animated! (Crowd Cheers)_

(Ring)

Iroh: Thanks Bender. Alright then, the winner of the Best Announcers Award is… hold up, there's one question I want to ask to Bender.

Bender: What question?

Iroh: First, do you have a scouter?

Bender: My eyes are a scouter. Why?

Iroh: This. Hey Bender, what does your scouter say about a Saiyan's power level?

Bender: (Scans Vegeta) IT'S OVER 9000! Why would you ask?

Iroh: Because the winner of this award is… Vegeta and Tarble of Animated! (Crowd Cheers)

Vegeta: YES!

Tarble: Alright!

Vegeta and Tarble makes fun out of the other announcers before heading to the stage. After shaking hands with Bender and Iroh, well maybe not Iroh, Vegeta went to the podium.

Vegeta: Alright. Guess what earthlings, the Saiyan Commentator/Announcer has won this Award alone! (Crowd Cheers)

Tarble: ahem…

Vegeta: Opps, forgot about my annoying bro. Wait? We're bros? Why didn't we get nominated for the Best Siblings whatnot Award? Whatever, it's not like I care about Tarble anyway.

Tarble: Hey!

Vegeta: To business, I would like to thank yadaa yadaa yadaa, then thank to yadaa yadaa yadaa, and lastly may I say this to my best friend. In your face Kakarot (Goku)! Look at this shining baby! I won, you got nothing! That's all.

Vegeta and Tarble grabs the trophies before going back to the announcers table.

Demetri: I can't believe Vegeta is making fun out of us.

Agumon: We'll get our revenge someday.

Vegeta and Tarble arrives to their table.

Vegeta: See this? I won bitches! I'm the best in the world.

Desire: Immitating CM Punk I see?

Vegeta: (pssh) CM Punk had nothing on me. Nothing!

(Catch You Catch Me by Gumi Plays)

Doraemon (AWF): This is an All Women's Champions Battle Royal Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Tomoeda, Japan, she is the AWF Shoujo Champion, Sakura Kinomoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Everyone, say hello to our company's Women's Champion Sakura Kinomoto.

Agumon: Sakura has won that title after surviving the Elimination Chamber Match at the Go With The Flow PPV.

Vegeta: That's your champion? She looks like a barbie doll!

Sarah: Implying that cute girls can't be champions.

(Crushcrushcrush by Paramore plays)

Ring Announcer (PCUW): Next, from Peach Creek, she is the PCUW Women's Champion, Nazz! (Crowd Boos)

Demetri: That girl over there is our champion.

Sarah: She tough and has a bad attitude. I can't believe I'm saying this but despite her being in the Destiny Empire, I'm rooting for her.

Mr Comanator: Fortunately this match won't count on any Diva's record and it's a filler match which is never happened. That means you should not worry when you are saying that because since this is filler, it never happened.

Sarah: Good God.

Tarble: Whoever thought fillers can be good sometimes?

(Mama Said Knock You Out by LL Cool J Plays)

Ring Announcer (VGWA): Next, from London, England, she is the VGWA Women's Champion,' The Tomb Raider' Lara Croft! (Crowd Boos)

Al: This chick is tough. Hell, any VGWA chicks are tough.

Cris: Is there any company that could compete with VGWA in the Divas Division? Well, maybe us CCW can.

Sandy: Don't forget WWT Divas. When they are in a rivalry, they are serious business.

Agumon: And of course AWF Di… I mean Shoujos where 6 of them had fought in an Elimination Chamber Match)

(Tattoo by Big Mother Thruster Plays)

Gene (DCA): Next, from Sunnydale, California, she is the DCA Women's Champion and the Slayer, Buffy Summers! (Crowd Cheers)

Tarble: Earlier we saw Buffy winning against Roll.

Jonathan: I highly doubt that match won't affect Buffy in this one. The earlier one is short as f-.

(Fully Alive by Flyleaf Plays)

Ring Announcer (AWE): Next, from the Planet Tamaran, she is the AWE Diva's Champion, Starfire! (Crowd Cheers)

Vegeta: That is one tough alien chick.

Cris: Fortunately Starfire is representing AWE so there will be no Pretty Muscle for tonight's show.

("All The Things She Said" by t.A.T.u plays)

Ring Announcer (CAW): Next, from the Galleria Mall, she is the CAW Women's Champion, Nikki 'Thunder' Wong! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: This girl came from the Canadian's version of AWF, CAW.

Demetri: We can't mess with CAW's females either. I mean their matches are as long as hell.

("Atomic Betty's Theme" by Tajia Issen plays)

Miranda (EXL): Next, from Moose Jaw Heights, Saskatchewan, Canada, she is the EXL Women's Champion, Atomic Betty! (Crowd Cheers)

Tarble: Another Canadian?

Agumon: Yeah but this girl represents EXL, not CAW.

Sarah: So far we had 1 Japanese (Sakura), 1 Alien (Starfire), 2 Canadians (Nikki and Betty), 1 British (Lara) and 2 Americans (Nazz and Buffy).

(Agressive Rock Music Plays)

Ring Announcer (CWF): Next, she is the CWF Women's Champion, Shego! (Crowd Cheers)

Cris: Guys. Tell me, what is Shego's nationallity?

Demetri: Since she's from Kim Possible, yeah she's American.

Tarble: Shego has been on a roll as a champion.

("Hallowed be thy name" by Cradle of Filth plays)

Ring announcer (WWT): Next, from The Ghost Zone, the WWT Womens champion, Lydia! (Crowd boos)

Desire: There she is, our representive! Go Lydia! Kick everyone's asses!

Vegeta: Will you sit down? Geez you are worst than Mr Comanator.

Desire: Hey, f- you okay?

Sarah: Now we have 3 Amercians and 1 Ghost.

Guilmon: Who cares!

(Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Theme Plays)

Perch Perkins (CAWF): Next, from New Domino City or whatever, she is the CAWF Women's Champion, Luna! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Luna, or going with 'Engrish' Runa, is from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's and CAWF.

Vegeta: I think I know what the 'D' stands for.

Sandy: What?

Vegeta: Don't watch it!

(Bouken Desho Desho by Aya Hirano Plays)

Spartan (CASZ): Next, representing the SOS Brigade, she is the CASZ Women's Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Sarah: Haruhi is representing CASZ tonight.

Demetri: Wonder who Haruhi managed to get fans despite being a heel?

Mr Comanator: She has her own religion created by fanboys. That's why.

(Moonlight Densetsu by Dali Plays)

Felix the Cat (Animated): Next, from Crystal Tokyo, she is the Toon Women's Champion, 'Sailor Moon' Usagi Tsukino! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Vegeta: Sakura? Please! Animated has it's own Magical Girl nd her name is Sailor Moon!

Veemon: Even though I hate to say it but I would a lot of money to see Sakura and Usagi duking it out for the Best Magical Girl title.

Cris: Who's Usagi?

Sarah: Sailor Moon's real name.

("Popular" by The Veronicas plays)

Ring Announcer (CCW): And lastly, from Bellwood, Illinois, she is the CCW Women's Champion, Gwen Tennyson! (Crowd Boos)

Jonathan: There she is, the Alpha Bitch who destroys anyone who is on her way.

Sandy: So far she's the toughest Diva in the ring due to her match against Emmy in Enmity PPV.

Demetri: Let's hope that we'll get to see Gwen taking on Lara Croft. Talk about attitude.

Veemon: I'll also wanted to see Sakura vs Usagi if that happened.

Sarah: Now we have 4 Japanese (Haruhi, Luna, Sakura and Usagi), an Alien (Starfire), a Ghost (Lydia), 2 Canadians (Nikki and Betty), 1 British (Lara) and 4 Americans (Nazz, Shego, Buffy and Gwen).

As the ring bells, all the girls look at each other before going for a brawl. While Starfire is handling Lydia, Shego goes after Nazz, Haruhi goes after Luna, Nikki and Betty goes after Buffy, Lara and Gwen staring at each other with Sakura and Usagi doing the same thing. Instead of going after Gwen, Lara turns her attention on Buffy instead while Gwen goes after Nikki and Betty. Meanwhile, Sakura and Usagi exchanged blows with Usagi winning it. She slams Sakura onto the low turnbuckle head first before Foot Choking her. Nikki and Betty goes on a Two on One Beatdown onto Gwen before picking her up and Irish Whips her crashing onto the chains. The two Canadian girls goes for a Double Clothesline onto Gwen, but Gwen lifts them up and throws them out of the ring before managing to block Buffy's Clothesline with her legs. Haruhi, after beating up Luna, throws her out of the ring.

Shego slams Nazz onto the turnbuckle before Headbutting her multiple times and placed her on the top turnbuckle. She's going for a Suplex from the top of the turnbuckle, but Lara lifts Shego up and gets set to throw her out. Fortunately Shego managed to nail a Huraricana onto Lara, throwing her out instead. As Shego hangs on the chains, Lydia kicks her out of the ring, literally. Starfire, after nailing a Clothesline onto Usagi, nails a Running Knee Smash onto Sakura before looking behind and gets an Atomic Drop by Gwen. Gwen picks her up and throws her crashing onto the steel post shoulder first. Gwen looks behind and recived a Dropkick by Buffy, sending her crashing onto the turnbuckle and Starfire. Buffy goes for a Clothesline, but Gwen rolls away, causing Buffy to hit Starfire only. After hitting a Bulldog onto Starfire, Buffy looks behind and recived a Alakazam (Edgecution) by Gwen before getting thrown out of the ring.

Haruhi gets up only to get tackled down by Nazz before getting her faces punched multiple times. Nazz gets up and managed to catch Gwen's Clothesline before hitting a Judo Hip Toss and nails a T-Bone Suplex. She then goes for the Starstruck Elbow Drop (Elbow Drop from the Top Rope), but Usagi pushes her down to the ring floor. She picks Haruhi up only to get punched to the gut folowed with an Uppercut. After nailing a Bulldog onto Usagi, she then stares at Gwen who's slowly getting up. All the sudden Sakura gets up a nails a Swinging Neckbreaker onto Haruhi. After hitting her Cardcaptor's Shuffle (JTG's Neckbreaker), she goes for an Irish Whip, but Haruhi reversed it, causing Sakura to get thrown out of the ring instead. Fortunately Sakura managed to hold on the chains. Haruhi goes for a Clothesline, but Sakura dodges it, causing Haruhi to get herself out of the ring instead.

Before Sakura could look behind, Usagi knocks her down from behind before hitting a Running Knee Smash onto Starfire. She then went to the other corner and waits for her chance to nail her Sailor Boot (Brouge Kick). As Starfire gets up, Usagi goes for it, but Starfire catches Usagi's legs before hitting an Elbow Smash onto it. She then nails the Tamaran Twister (F-5) onto Usagi before throwing her out of the ring. Lydia tried to push Starfire out of the ring from behind, but Starfire catches her, lifts her up and nails the Tamaran Twister, throwing her out of the ring.

Al: Starfire has won the match!

Cris: Hold on! Look out!

Starfire looks behind and eats a Big Boot by Gwen. After hitting the Hocus Pocus (Vertebreaker), Gwen throws Starfire out of the ring.

Ring Announcer (CCW): Here's your winner, your CCW Women's Champion, Gwen Tennyson!

Veemon: I can't believe it! Gwen sneakly take a break under the ring and then eliminates the last girl standing!

Jonathan: That's why Gwen is our champion. Smart, calculating and tricky.

Vegeta: Glad those AWE guys isn't here. If there are here, I have to handle a huge rant.

Desire: No fair! If Gwen can do that sneak attack, why can't Lydia?

Cris: Because Lydia is an idiot, unlike Gwen.

Desire: Shut up!

…

A/N: There you have it, the first part of the Award Show. My apologises if the characters are OOC unlike what they are in their companies, especially the announcers. BTW, I've decided to remove the Best Face and Best Heel Award so that I could have less award to be mentioned in the future chapters. Here's how this going to work: There's going to be 4 chapters for this fic. 1 Chapter includes 4 Award Winners. And I will upload these chapter before the New Year. And regarding the matches, remember that all matches in this show are fillers aka never happened in their career records. And if you want to update while I'm updating are well, please do not mention on how the character's reaction on winning an award until this fic is completed. Get it? If you didn't get it, feel free to ask me. Until then, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Chapter two is up!

Note: I will put more matches, but I'm not sure if I could do it since I'm trying to finish this before New Year. But still, hope you wish me luck!

Cornholio4: Don't underestimate the other nominees for the Best Heel… wait, did I remove the Best Heel Award already?

DragonKid-94: Yeah. Originally I'm going to have the Elrics of AWF winning, but considering that Megaman and Roll had 'it' on your chapter 3…

DanDJohnMLover: Thanks. Don't worry, PCUW will win at least one award. I don't know what it is, but there's a chance that PCUW will walk home with an award.

Toonwriter: Incompete review wut? Maybe I have done the right thing when I give Vegeta and Tarbe the award. After all, their commentating skills are OVER… nevermind.

JC 619: Thanks.

Sonicx94: We'll see about that. That if the World didn't end in 21 December.

TND: Wait? Isn't the Zhuge guy is VGWA's GM in chapter 1? As for the Black Baron, he'll appear. Just wait.

Asheel: Thanks. And sorry for not including TCW into this since OC only Companies are not allowed unless you are PCUW.

Nazirul: Calm down. I turned you into an idiot for lulz. No hard fellings?

Disclaimer: No one owns anyone. The authors owns their repective companies.

…

_Welcome back to the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards!_

Ring Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to give the Best GM Award, CAW's General Manager, Seth Slater!

("Harder Better Faster Stronger" by Daft Punk plays)

Seth appears on stage with mixed reactions before heading to the podium.

Seth: Alright. Hello wrestling fans! Do you enjoy the show so far? (Crowd Cheers) Glad to hear some cheers for a change! Now without futher ado, let's bring the nominees for the Best GM Award! (in his thought: Seriously I want to win that Award damnit!)

(Titantron)

_Best GM of the Year Award: _

_Nominees: Nazirul of AWF! (Crowd Cheers/Boos), JC of CWF! (Crowd Cheers/Boos), Jean Kazuhiza of CASZ! (Crowd Cheers), TW of Animated! (Crowd Cheers), Zack Watkins of PCUW! (Crowd Cheers/Boos), Woody Paige of CCW! (Crowd Cheers), Ari Gold of DCA! (Crowd Cheers), Mick Foley of EXL! (Crowd Cheers/Boos), Mr TV of WWT! (Crowd Cheers), Steve Jones of AWE! (Crowd Cheers) and Joe Swanson of CAWF! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

(Ring)

Seth: (his thoughts: (Sigh) No my name in the list) Okay. Let's remember that the winner of this award more be hardworking and cares to his staffs, rosters and fans. So without any delay I will announce the winner of this award. And the winner is… (Drum Rolls) Woody Paige of CCW!

Al, Cris and Jonathan: YES!

(Approach the Bench by The Audition Plays)

Woody Paige appears on the stage with cheers as he shakes hands with Seth before heading to the podium.

Woody: Alright. (Crowd Chants Woody's name) First of all, I would like to thank all the rosters for supporting me as the GM of CCW, then I would like to thank the CCW Crew for their loyalty, Zero Kazama for helping me at certain times, and lastly to all of the fans in here and out here. You guys rock! (Crowd Cheers) I'll promise I will make CCW more entertaining in the near future! Thank you! (Crowd Cheers)

Woody grabs the award trophy before rising it up in the air and the crowd cheers.

Al: Congrats to our GM Woody! He's the best!

Guilmon: The best? That guy had Zero Kazama to help him? He is Zero's Ass kisser!

Vegeta: Just shut up will you? TW didn't win and did I complaint? No.

("Ain't No Make Believe" by Stonefree Experience plays)

Announcer (CAW): This is a Fatal Four Way Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, they are the current CAW Tag Team Champions, Noah and Cody, the MENSA Magicians! (Crowd Boos)

Sandy: Now it's time for some Tag Team action.

Veemon: And heading to the ring right now is CAW's Tag Champs the MENSA Magicians.

(The Catalyst by Linkin Park plays)

Announcer (VGWA): Next, both from Destiny Islands, they are the VGWA Tag Team Champions, Sora and Riku, the Kings of Heart! (Crowd Cheers)

Sarah: And over there are the VGWA Champs.

Desire: Glad Kairi is kidnapped. I never liked her.

Vegeta: Let me guess. You are a Sora x Riku yaoi fangirl?

Desire: I do not!

("Each Promise (KOF XIII Elisabeth's Team Theme)" plays)

Miranda (EXL): Next, they are the EXL Tag Team Champions, the team of Duo Lon and Shen Woo, The Order of Branctorche! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: And up next is the guys from EXL.

Tarble: Didn't anyone noticed that EXL and DCA are using 'King of Fighters' characters?

Guilmon: No duh…

(Angry Beavers theme plays)

Onpu (CASZ): And lastly, from Osage County, Oklahoma, they are the current CASZ Tag Team Champions, Norbert and Dagget, the Angry Beavers! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Desire: Did… did you see what I'm seeing?

Mr Comanator: Yeah. Norbert and Dagget… teamming up? This is madness!

Agumon: Well they are representing CASZ tonight so WWT business aside for these guys tonight.

Sandy: Once again, the fact that all matches for tonight are fillers saved us again.

Noah, Sora, Duo and Norbert start first for their teams. Noah goes after Duo while Sora goes after Norbert. Duo lifts Noah up only to have Noah hitting a Huraricana DDT onto Duo as him puts Duo on a Sleeper Hold. Sora, after slamming Norbert's head onto the turnbuckle, nails a Double Leg Drop onto both Duo and Noah. He picks Noah up only to get punched to the gut before he started to kick Sora's arm multiple times and Irish Whips him onto Noah's corner. Noah tags in his partner Cody as the two Irish Whips Sora to bounce off the ropes. As Sora gets bounced off, Noah and Cody goes for a Double Hip Toss only to eat a Double Clothesline by Sora. Sora picked Cody up only to get a Thump to the Eye as Cody suddenly gets a Roll Up Pin by Duo.

Referee: 1,2,… Noah stops the count.

Shen enters the ring and Double Clotheslines both Noah and Cody. He and Duo picks them up only to get kicked to the knee as the two nails a DDT onto their repective opponents. After throwing Duo and Shen out of the ring, Noah nails a Springboard Dive onto both of them. Cody looks behind and recived a Swinging Neckbreaker by Riku who has already tag himself to Sora. Riku picks Cody up and nails a Vertical Suplex before he turned behind and gets a kick to the gut by Dagget who has already tag himself to Norbert. After hitting a German Suplex onto Riku, Dagget goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Sora stops the count.

Norbert enters the ring and pushed Sora onto the ropes. Norbert goes for a Clothesline, but Sora dodges it, causing Norbert to fall onto the ring floor. Sora looks behind and gets tackled down by Cody. Cody looks behind and get kicked to the gut by Riku as he nails the Dark Descent (Saito Suplex). Before Riku could even pin Cody, Duo turns his attention and nails a Dropkick. After hitting the Shadow of the Hizoku (Christian's Killswitch) while Shen enters the ring and keeps Dagget busy, he goes for the pin. Sora and Noah tried to stop the count, but it's too late.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Miranda: Here are your winners, the EXL Tag Team Champions, the Order of Brandctorche!

Al: What a victory from the EXL Tag champs.

Desire: And that's why those beavers should never be paired again.

Demetri: Oh shut up will you?

(GMs Office)

Ari Gold: Alright way to go Woody!

Mick: Congrats man. You deserve it.

Woody: Thanks. I can't wait to go home and show this to Zero.

Nazirul: Man I wish I could be a GM like you.

Woody: You will be like me. All you need to do it, qouting one of your superstar, 'Believe in me who believes in you, Believe in you who believes in me, Believe in you who believes in yourself'. That way, you will be like me, understand?

Nazirul: Okay.

TW: Whoever thought an TTGL Quote was well known even to non-TTGL fans.

Mr TV: I will believe in myself who believes in whatever just like what you told to Nazirul Woody! I will!

Woody: Good for you. Say who's here wants pizza?

All: Me!

Woody: Alright. And don't worry, I'll pay. Now what kind of pizza do you want.

The GMs started to talk about what they want.

(Ring)

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to give the Shining Star of the Year Award, CWF's Hall of Famers, Peter Griffin and Homer Simpson!

(A mix of Family Guy and The Simpsons Themes Plays)

Peter and Homer appear on stage with mixed reactions before the two went to the podium.

Homer: Whew now I'm nervous. Anyway this award is dedicated to the Bright Shining Young Stars of today. Many of them had a bright future and who knows? They might replace us one day.

Peter: Don't say that Homer. Anyway here are your nominees for the Award:

(Titantron)

_Shining Star of the Year Award_

_Jake Kimble of PCUW! (Crowd Cheers) Sporticus of CCW! (Crowd Cheers), Takato Matsuki of AWF! (Crowd Cheers/Boos), Trunks of Animated! (Crowd Boos), Yoh Asakura of EXL! (Crowd Cheers), Harry Potter of DCA! (Crowd Cheers), Rocko Wallaby of CASZ! (Crowd Cheers), Yusei Fudo of CAWF! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) and Timmy Turner of WWT! (Crowd Boos)_

(Ring)

Homer: (amused) Shining stars…

Peter: Yeah, And the winner for the Shining Star of the Year goes to… (Drum Rolls) Rocko Wallaby of CASZ!

(Crow Sting theme plays)

Rocko appears on the stage with cheers as he shakes hands with Homer and Peter before heading to the podium.

Rocko: ahem… Is this thing on? Okay, it works. Well first of all I'm shocked that among all the great people in the list, I'm the one who shines the most. I would like to thank Jean for hiring me to CASZ. Without you, I would be a hobo right now. And of course to all of you fans for supporting my career! Without you, Rocko's Modern Life would be dead and no one will ever heard of me! Thank you! (Crowd Cheers and chants Rocko's name)

After grabbing the award trophy, Rocko went to the stage and raises his trophy up in mid air only to get ambushed by WWT's Timmy Turner. Trunks appears are well and help Timmy on beating up Rocko. Just then, PCUW's Jake Kimble and CCW's Sporticus comes to the rescue. The two teams had a brawl until…

Peter: Stop this mess! If you want to fight, go in the ring because the match begins there! (Crowd Cheers)

The referee arrives to break them up and drags them to the ring.

Veemon: It looks like we're going to have another match.

Demetri: Now it's PCUW's turn to shine!

Al: Don't forget CCW!

Desire: Beat them Timmy! Beat them into plump!

Tarble: err Brother?

Vegeta: I don't want to talk about it.

As the ring bells, Jake and Timmy starts first with Timmy kicking Jake's leg multiple times followed with a Huraricana. Timmy then Dropkicks Jake, sending him crashing onto the turnbuckle. He then slam both of his knees onto Jake's face before punching it multiple times and nails a Hip Toss followed with a kick to Jake's back. Timmy tags himself to Trunks as Trunks nails a Spinebuster onto Jake with Timmy on the top rope and goes for a Flying Headbutt. But Jake rolls away, causing Timmy to crash onto the mat face first. Jake gets up only to get tackled onto the turnbuckle as Trunks tackles down Sporticus and Headbutts Jake multiple times until the referee stops him.

Demetri: Timmy's team are on a roll.

Desire: Go Timmy! Rip them to shreds!

Sarah: Come on Jake! Fight back!

Trunks Foot Chokes Jake until the referee stops him. He picks Jake up and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle where Timmy is there. Trunks goes for a Running Headbutt, but Jake pushes Trunks away with his legs before Elbow Tackling Timmy down to the ring floor. Jake goes for a Clothesline with Trunks doing the same thing, knocking both of them down. As the two crawls to their corners, Jake managed to tag into Sporticus while Trunks tagging Timmy. Timmy goes for a kick to the leg, but Sporticus jumps from the kick before kicking Timmy's shoulder multiple times before hitting the Sportsmanship (Leg Drop to standing opponent, just as in Big Show's Showstopper). He then goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Timmy stops the count.

Jake enters the ring and goes after Timmy. But Timmy leaps through Jake and nails a Huraricana that sends Jake crashing to the turnbuckle head first before hitting a Dropkick that sends Jake crashing to the turnbuckle again only this time it's back first. Timmy looks behind and recived a kick to the jaw by Sporticus. Sporticus managed to saw Trunks coming and jumps through him before hitting the Sportakick (Trouble in Paradise). He then goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Announcer: Here are your winners, Jake Kimble and Sporticus!

Demetri: What a win for PCUW!

Al: And CCW!

Desire: No! It's all your fault Vegeta! Your son ruins everything!

Vegeta: Him? It was your precious Timmy that ruins everything!

Sarah: Can't you too just get along?

Agumon: Quoting Yoshino from Digimon Savers, 'This is the Worst'.

(Backstage)

Jon Santoni (CWF): Jon Santoni here for CWF and my guest for tonight, one of the nominees for the Superstar of the Year Award, Naruto Uzumaki! (Crowd Cheers) Naruto how do you fell being nominated for this award?

Naruto: It fells great! More great than eating ramens! Maybe I had this losing streak lately in CWF, but at least I'm the most popular character in the US, second to Goku! When I win this award, I will surpass him!

Jon Santoni: Strong words from Konoha's loveable ninja. Well back to the stage.

(Ring)

Already on stage is Masaru Daimon of AWF ready to give the PPV of the Year Award.

(Ai wo Torimodose by Crystal King Plays)

Kenshiro appears on stage with a massive cheer before heading to the podium.

Masaru: Man you are one manly man aren't you?

Kenshiro nods.

Masaru: (his thoughts: Better not pick a fight with him or else I'm already dead) Okay, now it's time for the PPV of the Year Award! Nominees please?

(Titantron)

_PPV of the Year Award_

_Bragging Rights on Animated! (Crowd Cheers/Boos), Pole Vault on AWF! (Crowd Cheers), Wrestleversary 2 on CWF! (Crowd Cheers), Fullmetal Doremi Bash on CASZ! (Crowd Cheers), Enmity on CCW! (Crowd Cheers), Bloodthirst on DCA! (Crowd Cheers), End of Days on PCUW! (Crowd Cheers/Boos), Summer on the Beach on WWT! (Crowd Cheers), Theminator on CAW! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) and Star Ways on VGWA! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

(Ring)

Masaru: Man what a list. Say Kenshiro, who do you think will win?

Kenshiro: I don't care who wins because whoever loses is already dead.

Masaru: (sweatdrops) Okay… And the winner of this Award is… (Drum Rolls) CCW Enmity!

Al, Cris and Jonathan: YES! AGAIN!

("Inside the Fire" by Disturbed Plays)

Woody Paige appears on stage, unhappy since he had to spend a lot of his money on his pizza obcessed fellow GMs. However he still managed to put a smile on, shakes hand with Masaru and Kenshiro and went to the stage.

Woody: Wow. Two awards in a row. I'm rock! Ehem… Well first of all I would like to say 'F- You' to that person who interfered on the Ben vs Ares main event, second I would like to thank all of my superstars and divas for making Enmity the best PPV out there! And also thanks to all the fans for viewing the PPV! Without any of you, that PPV would have been rated 0/10! Thank you! I love you all! (Crowd Cheers while chanting Woody's name)

Kenshiro: Hey Woody.

Woody: What is it?

Kenshiro: Do you know who's that Masked Man at the PPV is?

Woody: No. Why?

Kenshiro: Because whoever he is, he is already dead. (Crowd Cheers)

Woody grabs the award trophy and lift it up in the air as the crowd cheers.

Al: Now we have two awards!

Cris: Truly CCW is the best out there.

(Backstage)

Sunny Day: Sunny Day here for CCW and please welcome my guest of this time, one of the nominees for the Superstar of the Year Award, Ben Tennyson! (Crowd Boos) Ben tonight you are nominated on that category along with your cousin Gwen who is nominated as the Diva of the Year. What is your reaction?

Ben: heh. My reaction? Come on! This thing is stupid! Even if I win or lose that award, it doesn't matter because all I care right now is to win that vacanted CCW Magnus Championship. I'll consider that award as a bonus only.

Sunny Day: Well about tonight's main event where there's going to be a Main Champions Gauntlet Match. Aren't you worried?

Ben: Worried of what? It doesn't matter what type of champions they are because tonight, I will teach them what a true champion really is! And after the next CCW PPV, the 'Tenth Reich' shall began!

As Ben leaves Sunny stumbles upon Gwen.

Sunny: Ah glad to find you here. Anyway Gwen about…

Gwen: The Diva of the Year Award? Please. Like Ben, I'll consider that award as a bonus. As long as I can teach the other Divas in this arena who's the Alpha Female in Fanfiction Wrestling, I'm satisfied.

As Gwen leaves, she stumbles upon CASZ's Haruhi Suzumiya.

Haruhi: You? Winning that award? Not a chance in hell you would! Why? Because I have more fans that you could ever have even if you are Lucky Girl. Heck, my fanboys even treated me as their God! Beat that Alpha Bitch!

Haruhi then leaves the pissed off Gwen.

(Ring)

We can see Hooligan (CASZ) already on the podium alongside DCA's Deadpool.

Hooligan: FINALLY! THE HOOLIGAN HAS RETURNED TO…. Wait, where are we anyway?

Deadpool: Maybe some place where the author of this story is too lazy to give a damn about!

Hooligan: Okay. Let me do that again. FINALLY! THE HOOLIGAN HAS RETURNED TO SOME PLACE WHERE NO ONE GIVES A DAMN ABOUT! (Crowd Cheers) How's that?

Deadpool: Awful.

Hooligan: Okay, now it's time for the 8th Award to be given and that award's name is… Best Company of the Year Award! (Crowd Cheers) Hit it jabroni!

(Titantron)

_Best company Award_

_AWF! (Crowd Cheers), CWF! (Crowd Cheers/Boos), Animated! (Crowd Cheers), CASZ! (Crowd Cheers/Boos), WWT! (Crowd Cheers), PCUW! (Crowd Cheers), CCW! (Crowd Cheers), EXL! (Crowd Cheers), DCA (Crowd Cheers/Boos), AWE! (Crowd Cheers/Boos), VGWA! (Crowd Cheers/Boos),and CAWF! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

(Ring)

Deadpool: Hey Mr Fanfiction Wrestling Critic! Give the damn trophy to DCA already!

Hooligan: That guy is nuts. Okay, and your winner is… (Drum Rolls) CCW!

Al, Cris and Jonathan: We did it again!

(Approach the Bench by The Audition Plays)

Woody shows up on stage for the third time, shakes Deadpool and Hooligan's hand before heading to the podium.

Woody: Wow. This could be the luckiest day in my life. (Crowd chants Woody's name) Well I don't know what to say. I mean first I'm the best GM, then I have the best PPV in this year and now this! I'm… I'm speechless. All I could say is thank you to all of my superstars and divas, thank you to Zero for helping me at times and of course thank you to all the fans in this arena and around the world! You rock! (Crowd Cheers wildly before chanting 'CCW' multiple times)

Woody then leaves the stage after grabbing his trophy.

Al: I told you we are the best company out there!

Tarble: Don't count out Animated yet. As long as we're on air, we shall beat you one day!

Sandy: Don't forget WWT!

Sarah: PCUW!

Agumon: And AWF!

Tarble, Sandy, Sarah and Agumon: WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!

(Villain by Jim Johnston plays)

Ring Announcer (DCA): This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Apokolips, Darkseid! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Al: Well ladies and gentlemen even though all matches for tonight are fillers, this match is a sneak preview of what will happen at DCA's Fallen Grace PPV.

Cris: At that PPV it's going to be our representive Ben Tennyson going against Darkseid and EXL's Alucard.

(Dracula's Castle (Judgement Remix) by Michiru Yamane and Yasushi Asada Plays)

Miranda (EXL): And his opponent, from Transylvania, Alucard! (Crowd cheers).

Jonathan: And if you think that's Hellsing's Alucard, you are wrong, dead wrong.

Cris: Speaking of which it was surposed to be Ben vs Darkseid. But EXL wanted to share the spotlight by including Alucard into the mix.

Al: Maybe this match is filler, but at least we'll get some preview on what will happen at the Fallen Grace PPV with Ben included on the match.

As the ring bells, the two lock on each other before Darkseid lifts Alucard up and Bodyslams him onto the mat. Alucard gets up and tried to strike Darkseid, but Darkseid dodges Alucard's strike before knocking him down from behind. He placed Alucard's head on the ropes before choking him until the referee stops him. Darkseid picks Alucard up only to get an Uppercut as Alucard nails a Bulldog onto Darkseid. He picks Darkseid up and goes for a Suplex, but Darkseid kicks Alucard to the gut with his knee before hitting an Elbow Smash onto Alucard's back. He picks Alucard up and throws him onto the turnbuckle before hitting a Spinebuster followed with a pin.

Father Pat (DCA's Referee): 1,2,… Alucard kicks out.

Darkseid goes for a Sleeper Hold, but Alucard managed to grab the ropes, forcing Darksied to release him. As Alucard gets up using the ropes, Darksied goes set to Clotheslining him out of the ring. He goes for it, but Alucard pushes Darksied away with his leg before hitting the Dracula's Curse (Inverted Headlock Backbreaker [ala Randy Orton]) followed with his Dhampir Stomp (Randy Orton's multiple stomps on a fallen opponent). He then gets set for the Symphony of the Night (RKO), but then he saw CCW's Ben Tennyson rushing to the ring. As Alucard stares at him, Ben stops at his tracks. Alucard looks behind and recived the Wrath of Darkseid (Attitude Adjustment) by Darksied. (Duh!) Before he could even pin Alucard, Ben enters the ring and attacks both Darkseid and Alucard.

Miranda: Ladies and gentlemen this match is ended as a result of the Double DQ!

Ben picks Darksied up and nails the BKT (see Tyler Black's Paroxysm) before hitting an Intergalactic (RKO) onto Alucard. He then looked at them in disgust before leaving the ring.

Al: I know this is filler but come on Ben! Why would you strike tonight?

Cris: Ben has made a statement tonight.

Demetri: But it wasn't worth anything since this match is filler material.

…

A/N: There you have it, the 2nd Chapter of this Award Show out of 4. Sorry is there's any OOCness I the characters (particularly Deadpool) and sorry if the matches sucked. I'm a reviewer, not a writer. Still with 8 Awards to go and 4 days before the final countdown, I think I can finish this before the New Year. Wait, can I? Oh well, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

We meet again everyone! And this is the 3rd chapter out of 4!

Slight Note: I will include matches everytime an award winner has been announced. This might cause me to update once per 2 days, but I might be able to finish it before New Year.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The companies names belongs to repective authors. Except WWE since it's Vince's company but Aninated still belongs to toonwiter.

…

_Welcome back to the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards!_

Ring Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome at this time to give the Rivalry of the Year Award, the Chairman of GCWA, Leon the Wolf!

("Million Dollar Man" by Kutless Plays)

Leon appears on stage with mixed reactions before heading to the podium.

Leon: Wow. What a crowd. I fell like an ant here. Okay without having to pee myself due to a lot of people watching me right now and I'm just a beginner at managing a company, let's see the nominees for the Rivalry of the Year Award!

(Titantron)

_Rivalry of the Year Award!_

_Bart vs Rojo Bat of CWF! Ben Ten vs Ares of CCW! Sonic vs Mario of VGWA! WWT vs TWO of WWT! Ash vs Linus of Animated! Team Xros Hearts vs Dai Gurren Dan of AWF! Voldemort vs Harry Potter of DCA!, Destiny Empire vs. Erupting Eds of PCUW! And Yang vs Steve of AWE!_

(Ring)

Leon: Wow. Tough choices. Anyway let's see who has the best rivalry this year. (Opens envelope) And your winner is… (Drum Rolls) Ben Ten vs Ares of CCW!

Al, Cris and Jonathan: FOUR IN A ROW! ALL RIGHT!

(Hero by Skillet Plays)

Ben appears on stage with boos as he didn't shake Leon's hand and grabs the trophy before going away.

Leon: Hey wait! You need to do your speech!

Ben: I'm not going to waste my time on such speeches. Although I have one thing to say after winning this award. Ares, I hope you'll have fun seeing me holding this thophy because I, an normal human with a laien watch, has defeated the 'God of War' himself at Enmity and gets an award for it while you only get more hurt!

Ben the leaves the stage.

Cris: What a speech by Ben.

Desire: I like that guy. Someone should ask him to be on WWT pronto!

Al: Forget it genie. Ben doesn't like third grade companies like WWT.

Sandy: Are you calling us third grade?

Al: What I mean is that Ben thinks that your company is third grade! Not me I'm swear!

Sandy: How dare that Tennyson punk calling WWT third grade in his mind.

Desire: And it's all Youngblood's fault! If he didn't win at Televmania…

Vegeta: Here we go again.

("Man-Eater" by Nelly Furtado plays)

Miranda (EXL): This is a Divas Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, they are the EXL Women's Tag Team Champions, Cindy Vortex and Creepie Creecher, The Vanidous Girls! (Crowd boos)

Agumon: Ladies and gentlemen right now it's the collide of two Diva Tag Champs.

Veemon: And the first one to come out are The Vanidous Girls of EXL.

The two champs enters the ring without mocking their opponents about how 'flawless' they are.

Vegeta: What? No bragging?

Tarble: I think it's a waste of time for bragging in a filler match.

(Beer Money's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer (PCUW): And their opponents, from Cherry Falls, they are the current PCUW Women's Tag Team champions, the team of Raven and Amanda Wells, Rock n' Roll Country! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: These, ladies and gentlemen are PCUW's most exciting female duo.

Jonathan: You are lucky one half of our Tag Champs represents AWE instead of CCW. If she wasn't, this would be a Triple Threat instead with the Pretty Muscle destroying both groups.

Sarah: Why? Jealous?

Raven and Creppie starts first as the two lock on each other before Raven throws Creppie down to the mat. Raven strikes Creppie, but Crippie catches Raven's hand and placed her leg on it before hitting an Enzuigiri onto Raven. She picks Raven up and slams her onto the turnbuckle before tackling down Amanda. She then punches Raven's head multiple times until the referee stops her. She then nails the Mosquito Flip (Monkey Flip) onto Raven before pushing her onto another turnbuckle. Creepie tags to Cindy in which the duo kicks Raven's gut multiple times until the referee stops Creepie. The distraction by Creepie allows Cindy to rub Raven's face on the turnbuckle padding before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Raven kicks out.

Cindy then tags herself to Creepie and the two Foot Chokes Raven until the referee stops Cindy, allowing Creepie to use the distraction to remove the turnbuckle padding. Creepie picks Raven up and goes for an Irish Whip, but Raven reseved it, sending Creepie crashing onto the exposed turnbuckle instead of Raven. As Creepie tags to Cindy, Cindy grabs Raven's leg only to get pushed away by Raven's legs as Raven tags herself to Amanda. Amanda dodges Cindy's punch before grabbing her arms and slams it onto the ropes. After entering the ring, Amanda nails a Cobra Clutch Bulldog onto Cindy before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Creepie stops the count.

Raven stands on top of the ropes and nails a Flying Dropkick onto Creepie before throwing her out of the ring. After tagging to Amanda, she and Amanda nails the Trashed and Scattered (Tag Team finisher; Raven puts the opponent in a Piledriver position as Mandy goes to a DDT position) onto Cindy. While Amanda dives herself onto Creepie, Raven pins Cindy.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Ring Announcer: Here are your winners, the PCUW Women's Tag Team Champions, Rock n' Roll Country!

Sarah: We won!

Jonathan: They are lucky because they didn't have to face Pretty Muscle. If they faced each other, Pretty Muscle would eat them 7 ways till Sunday.

Demetri: Shut up. You are just jealous because my company's Women's Tag Champs are more entertaining.

(Backstage)

Chuckie (Animated) Chuckie Finster here for Animated and my guest for this time, one of the nominees for the Superstar of the Year and the WWE Toon Champion himself, Itachi Uchiha! (Crowd Boos) Now Itachi… (looks around and saw Itachi walking away) Hey wait up! I want to interview you on the Superstar of the Year Award!

Kisame: Sorry kid. Itachi doesn't talk to someone like you. Now get lost!

Chuckie then stops on his tracks as Kisame and Itachi leaves him.

(Ring)

Already at the stage are Fate Testarossa and Hayate Yagami, two friends of AWF's Nanoha Takamachi.

Hayate: Okay. (can't reach mic) Could you bring the mic to me?

Fate grabs the mic and gives it to Hayate.

Hayate: Thank you. Anyway this award is for the Match of the Year Female Award. And let's see who are the nominees.

(Titantron)

_Match of the Year (Female) Award!_

_Shizuka Minamoto vs Izumi Orimoto in a Ladder Match at AWF Pole Vault! (Crowd Cheers)_

_Atomic Betty vs Ravager in a Ladder Match at the First Episode of EXL! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

_Gwen Tennyson vs Emmy in an I Quit Match at CCW Enmity! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

_Crimson Viper, Josie Jump and Buffy Summers vs the Disney Divas at DCA Bloodthirst! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

_Nazz vs Jenny Smith at PCUW End of Days! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) _

_Haruhi Suzumiya vs Konata Izumi at CASZ Fullmetal Doremi Bash! (Crowd Cheers)_

_Starfire vs Jinx at AWE Dawn of Kings! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

(Ring)

Hayate: And the winner is… (Drum Roll) Gwen Tennyson vs Emmy!

(Popular by the Veronicas Plays)

CCW Women's Champion Gwen Tennyson appears on stage with massive boos, ignores Fate and Hayate before grabbing the trophy.

Hayate: Excuse me Gwen-chan but will you do a speech please?

Gwen, after looking around for a while, pushes Hayate's head before Fate grabs Gwen's hand. Gwen then bashes Fate's head with the Trophy before lifting the wheelchair along with Hayate on it and throws it onto Fate, knocking both Fate and Hayate down to the floor. Gwen then grabs the fallen mic.

Gwen: See that? That's the prve that I'm the Alpha Bitch of CCW! I'm the best Women's Champion there is! Not Haruhi, not Sailor Moon, hell not even that Barbie doll Sakura! I've destroyed Emmy, I've eliminated all the other champs earlier and I've destroy 1 and a half girls right there! (Points to Fate and Hayate as the Crowd Boos) Gwen then leaves the stage as the stage crew helps Fate and Hayate to get up. Just then…

(AWESOME! I Came to Play by Downstrait Plays)

Fireworks goes off nearly hitting Fate and Hayate.

Veemon: That wasn't necesary!

Agumon: Can't he see there's two girls right there?

Ring Announcer (CCW): This is a 6 Man Battle Royal set for one fall! Introducing first from the New England Patriots, the CCW Universal Champion, 'The MVMVP' Tom Brady! (Crowd Boos)

Jeremy: (Stares at Tom sharply)

Vegeta: What's up with that guy?

Cris: Considering that he had things to settle with Tom at the upcoming PPV, that's why he's acting different right now.

Tarble: Well Jeremy had to be careful because if he gets his revenge, he'll be fired off the bat.

(Marvel V Capcom 3 Deadpool theme Plays)

Ring Announcer (DCA): Next, from Canada he is the DCA Intermediate Champion "the Merc with the Mouth" Deadpool! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: That guy is epic times over 9000!

Sarah: Every time he breaks the fourth wall, I'll cracked up.

(Written in My Face by Jim Johnston and Sean Jeanees Plays)

Doraemon (AWF): Next, from Ireland, representing the Celestrial Being, he is the AWF Nippon Champion, Lockon Stratos! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: Oh God you guys are lucky for not working for AWF.

Sandy: Why would you say that?

Guilmon Because one of us (Darry) is a huge fangirl of him. It annoys me to pieces!

Sarah: Not as hot as Kazarian, but definitely fangirl bait material.

(A/N: I'm planning to have Sarah to fall in love with Lockon and says the he's hotter than TNA's Kazarian but since DanDJohnMLover is a huge Kazarian fangirl…)

("Ain't No Stoppin' Me (Remix)" by Axel plays)

Goofy (Animated): Next, from from Wagstaff City, representing the PBS Kids, he is the WWE Toon Intercontinental Champion, TD! (Crowd Boos)

Tarble: TD is the top dog of PBS Kids.

Vegeta: Whatever people does, he does it better.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Ring Announcer (CWF): Next, from the Fire Nation, he is the CWF US Champion, Zuko! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Zuko has a good streak as a champion so far.

Veemon: This guy is impressive I'll tell you that.

(UltraLord's Theme Plays)

Announcer (AWE): And lastly, from Retroville, he is the AWE Intercontinental Champion, Sheen Estevez! (Crowd Cheers)

Al: Please don't count out Sheen as well.

Sarah: This guy is an awesome champion. I wonder why he didn't get picked into the Shining Star Award in the first place?

As the ring bells, TD goes after Sheen, Tom goes after Deadpool and Lockon goes after Zuko. While TD nails a Huraricana DDT onto Sheen, Tom Bodyslams Deadpool while Lockon pushes Zuko onto the turnbuckle before Headbutting him multiple times. Lockon then Foot Chokes Zuko while TD goes for an Enzuigiri onto Tom. But Tom catches TD's leg only to get another Enzuigiri by TD's other leg. As Tom is on the lower ropes, TD is ready to strike, but Lockon lifts him up from behind and slams him onto the ropes. Lockon looks behind and gets a Double Dropkick by Deadpool and Sheen. The two picks him up only to get lifted on his shoulder as Lockon slams both of them onto the turnbuckle. He then goes for a Clothesline only to get interfered by Tom's Big Boot as Tom goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Lockon kicks out.

Zuko gets up only to get a Baseball Slide onto his knee by TD as TD keeps him busy. Tom Irish Whips Lockon onto the turnbuckle as he crashes onto Deadpool and Sheen. Tom then goes for a Clothesline onto all three of them, but Lockon managed to jump away, causing Tom to hit Deadpool and Sheen only. After hitting a Bulldog onto Sheen, Tom looks behind and managed to catch Lockon's Brouge Kick before hitting an Elbow Smash onto Lockon's leg. Tom then nails the Personal Foul (Dream Street [see Ted DiBiase, Jr.'s Dream Street]) onto Lockon before going for the pin,

Referee: 1,2,3!

Veemon: Lockon's out!

Agumon: There goes AWF from this match.

Tom looks behind and managed to avoid getting hit by a Clothesline by TD as TD nails his Clothesline onto Deadpool instead. Tom then nails a Running Knee Smash onto both TD and Deadpool before Headbutting them multiple times until the two fell on the mat. Tom looks behind and gets a Big Boot by Zuko as Zuko picks him up and slams his head onto the turnbuckle multiple times. After that, he stomps Tom multiple times before looking to his right and gets a Dropkick by Sheen. Sheen then goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Zuko grabs the ropes.

Sheen climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for the UltraDive (Leap of Faith) onto Zuko. But Zuko lifts his knees, causing Sheen to crash onto Zuko's knees instead. Zuko goes for the Anaconda Vice onto Sheen, but Tom nails the PAT (Punt Kick [just like Randy Orton]) onto Sheen. After throwing Zuko onto the Steel Post, Tom goes for the pin onto Sheen.

(for safety measures, Sheen is not injured after getting hit by that)

Referee: 1,2,3!

Mr. Comanator: Now Sheen's eliminated!

Agumon: Well that's all from AWE.

Tom grabs Zuko before nailing the Flea Flicker (Death Valley Driver into a Crash Landing). He then gets set for another PAT only to get a Tornado DDT by TD. TD picks Tom up only to get punched to the gut before getting a Dropkick from behind by Deadpool, bumping Tom and TD's head onto each other. TD looks behind and gets another Dropkick by Deadpool only this time TD bumps Tom from behind pushing Tom onto the turnbuckle. He then goes for the cobra, but TD catches it, kicks Deadpool's gut with his knee before nailing the Famekisser. Before he could go for the pin, Zuko Big Boots him onto TD's ear, knocking him down to the mat. Zuko then nails the Anaconda Vice as TD taps out.

Tarble: Animated's out!

Jonathan: In your face!

Zuko picks Deadpool up only to has his head bumped onto Deadpool's as Tom pushes him from behind and nails the Russian Leg Sweep onto Zuko. After hitting the Personal Foul onto Zuko he goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Demetri: Zuko's out!

Cris: Now that leaves Tom and Deadpool!

Tom looks behind and managed to catch Deadpool's Cobra before slamming his head onto the ropes. He then goes for the Personal Foul, but then saw Jeremy getting up from his seat. While Tom is distracted, Deadpool takes the advantage by yelling 'Thanks for letting him distracted Mr Fanfiction Wrestling Critic!', nails a Huraricana followed by a Cobra before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Ring Announcer (DCA): Here's your winner, the DCA Intercontinental Champion, Deadpool!

Tarble: The fourth wall breaker has pick up a win tonight!

Guilmon: No fair! If it wasn't for that Jeremy, Tom would win right now! Answer me Jeremy, why would you distract your rival in a filler match?

Jeremy: … None of your business.

Guilmon: … hmph.

(Backstage)

Kolton (PCUW): Kolton Hunt here for PCUW and my guest for tonight, one of the nominees for the Superstar of the Year Award and the Undefeated PCUW Champion himself, Ed! (Crowd Cheers) Ed what is your reaction when you are nominated for this award?

Ed: I fell excited! I mean I had never won any award before. Say Kolton, does that award includes Free Chickens?

Kolton: … uhh yeah.

Ed: CHICKENS! Please for the love of God make me the winner of that award because I want that Free Chicken!

Kolton: … Right. Well I'm off now.

Kolton leaves Ed who's keep yelling 'I'm going to win that award for the Free Chickens!'

(A/N: Last time I remembered, Ed love chickens right? If so, then that's the reason why I made him obcessed with chickens)

(Ring)

Ring Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to give the Match of the Year Male Award, AWF's General Manager, Nazirul!

(WWE Theodore Long's Theme Plays)

Nazirul appears on stage with mixed reactions as he headed towards the podium.

Nazirul: Okay. Bad news, AWF didn't win anything yet. Good news, Woody had to spend a lot of money to buy me and the others pizza earlier. (Crowd Cheers) Now that the nonsence is done, let's see the nominees for the Match of the Year Male Award!

(Titantron)

_Match of the Year Male Award!_

_Takeru Takaishi vs Pegasus Seiya in a Ladder Match at AWF Pole Vault! (Crowd Cheers)_

_Golden Opportunity Ladder Match at CWF Golden Opportunity! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

_Steel Cage Match: Ed vs Rolf at PCUW End of Days! (Crowd Cheers)_

_Money in the Bank Ladder Match at VGWA Star Ways! (Crowd Cheers)_

_Danny Phantom vs Spongebob Squarepants in an I Quit Match at WWT Summer of the Beach! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

_Ben Tennyson vs Ares in a Mayhem Match at CCW Enmity! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

_Harry Potter vs Lord Voldemort at DCA Bloodthirst! (Crowd Cheers)_

(Ring)

Nazirul: And the winner is… (Drum Roll) (Nazirul: Please have AWF win! Please have AWF win!)… What a surprise! The winner isn't Ben vs Ares!

Al: What?

Cris: What?

Jonathan: What?

Jeremy: What?

Crowd: What?

Stone Cold: What?

Crowd: What?

Stone Cold: What?

Nazirul: Instead, the winner is… Danny vs Spongebob!

Mr Comanator, Desire and Sandy: Yes!

("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring plays)

Danny appears on stage with massive boos as he went to the podium without even shaking hands with Nazirul.

Danny: See this? That's the prove that my match against Spongefail Suckerpants is 10 Times better than Benjamin Tennyson against 'God of Retard' Ares! I put the H on the 'Hurt' at the PPV by possibily ending Spongedick's career. (Crowd Boos) No thanks to anyone except myself for winning this award. As for Spongefag, hope you are enjoying your stay at the hospital because while's you are lying on your bed, I will be the new face of WWT! As for Ben Tennyson, if you think destroying the 'God of War' is impressive, you are wrong, dead wrong! I'm more talented that you and I have more brutallity in my left nuts that you! I should be competing for the Superstar of the Year Award with you, not Spongepoo, not Naruturd, not failEd, not Daisucke, no one else EXCEPT ME!

Danny grabs the trophy as he leaves the stage in an angry mood.

Veemon: Well. What a tantrum.

Desire: Danny's right! There's a conspiracy in this show! Why on earth Danny isn't nominated for the Superstar of the Year? He should be in there by repleacing Spongebob!

Vegeta: Have you looked at yourself? Spongebob has achived more than Danny in his entire career! He deserves to be nominated more than Danny!

Desire: Shut up! You are annoying as hell!

Vegeta: No you're the one who's annoying! Hell, you're more annoying than Guilmon!

Guilmon: Excuse me?

Demetri: Guys guys guys!

Agumon: (facepalms) This is the worst.

(WWE Paul London Theme Plays)

Doraemon (AWF): This is a Fatal Four Way Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, both from Tomoeda, Japan, they are the current AWF Tag Team Champion, Eriol Hiragizawa and Kaho Mizuki! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Mr. Comanator: Guys can you please stop fighting with each other? We're working here.

Desire: Never.

Vegeta: So am I!

Guilmon: Me too!

Veemon: Well anyway over there is AWF Tag Champs Eriol and Kaho from Cardcaptor Sakura.

Sarah: From what I heard, they are gay for each other in the series. Am I right?

Veemon: err….

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

Ring Announcer (CWF): Next, from Guatemala, Now residing in Steel City, the CWF Tag Team Champions, Mas y Menos! (Crowd Cheers)

Tarble: At the latest CWF PPV Mas y Menos cashed in their briefcase on the current champs Spongebob and Patrick.

Desire: Spongebob fails in both WWT and CWF? What a laugh!

(Last Night by the Mar-Keys plays)

Ring Announcer (DCA): Next, from Hammersmith, London, England , they are the current DCA Tag Team Champions, Richie Richard & Eddie Hitler, Bottom! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Al: So little thing we know about these guys.

Cris: Despite all that, they still had the talent to become one of the best Tag Teams out there right now.

(Survival of the Sickest by Saliva Plays)

Announcer (AWE): Lastly, from Acmetropolis, representing the Nation of Animation, they are the AWE Tag Team Champions, Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian! (Crowd Boos)

Demetri: Not good.

Sarah: Danger Duck has the speed while Slam has the power. This could be a perfect tag team.

Eriol, Mas, Eddie and Slam starts first. Eriol and Mas goes after Slam, but Slam pushes both of the away as Eddie goes after a fallen Eriol. Slam picks Mas up and turns him into a Battery Ramp by slamming him onto Menos. He then lifts Mas up with his two left hands before throwing him out of the ring crashing onto Menos with Duck dives himself onto both of them. Eddie Irish Whips Eriol onto Slam as Slam nails a Spinebuster onto Eriol. As Slam then stares at Eddie, Eriol grabs Slam's tights as Slam picks him up and slams him onto the turnbuckle. Eddie then strikes Slam from behind with muitple punches only to get pushed away by Slam. After hitting a huge Clothesline, Slam goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Eddie kicks out.

Slam picks Eddie up only to get punched to the gut multiple times before getting an Uppercut. Eddie bounced off the chains and goes for a Clothesline, but Slam catches Eddie as Slam puts him on a Bearhug. Eriol gets up and nails a Dropkick onto Eddie's back, pushing both Slam and Eddie onto the turnbuckle. Eddie walked backwards only to get sent crashing onto Slam due to Eriol's Dropkick. After a Diving Headbutt, Eriol tags himself to Kaho as both Eriol and Kaho repectively nails a Running Knee Smash onto both Eddie and Slam. Kaho then pins Eddie.

Referee: 1,2,… Richie stops the count.

Eriol jumps into the ring and exchanged blows with Richie until they are near the chains. Duck sees the advantage and tried to enter the ring only to get pulled down to the ring floor by Menos. Mas enters the ring and Double Clotheslines Richie and Eriol out of the ring. Mas looks behind only to get Dropkicked out of the ring by Kaho. Kaho looks behind and eats a Hammersmith Haymaker (Haymaker Punch). Before Eddie could even pin Kaho, Slam lifts him up and Bodyslams him crashing onto Kaho's body. Slam then goes for a pin onto Kaho.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Announcer (AWE): Here are your winners, the AWE Tag Team Champions, Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian!

Demetri: AWE had picked up a win on this filler match.

Sarah: Looks like AWE also had good Tag Teams.

(GMs Office)

All the GMs are doing… well something.

TW: Alright. I'm bored.

Zack: Say let's have a bet.

Ari Gold: A bet? What bet?

Zack: Let's make a Divas Gauntlet Match. Then we'll bet on who shall represent their repective companies and whoeevr wins gets the profit.

Nazirul: In English?

Zack: Here's an example. During that match I'll bet 50 Dollars that say Nazz would win the match. While the others would bet on someone else in their company. If Nazz wins the Gauntlet, I win all for the betting money. Understood?

Nazirul: Still confusing. But since this is a betting contest on which company had the best divas, let's do it!

Zack: Alright. For PCUW, I'll willing to bet 100 Dollars that Jenny Smith would win the Gauntlet. What about you guys?

JC: 75 for Kim Possible.

Jean: 125 for Konata Izumi.

Mr TV: 200 for Ino Yamanaka.

TW: 300 for Misty.

Woody: 500 for Xena.

Ari: Woah. Then 400 for Josie Jump!

Mick: 400 for Elisabeth Branctorche.

Zhuge (VGWA): 250 for Tifa Lockhart

Steve (AWE): 150 for Cindy Vortex.

Joe (CAWF): 100 for Lu… oh wait already used. Fine. 150 for Katara.

JC: Wait! Changed my mind. 200 for Katara!

Joe: F-! Then why can I do?

Zack: Do us a favour and be the Special Guest Referee for the match. Can you do it?

Joe: Fine. At lest it's better than nothing.

Joe then leaves the room.

Seth (CAW): 100 on Gwen Manson.

Steve: (F- I forgot about Gwen!)

Everyone then looked at Nazirul.

Zack: Well Nazirul, who are you going to bet for?

Nazirul: Well since Hikari's out with Takeru, Yukina is with Kuwabara, Shizuka is with Nobita and Tohru is with Kyo… fine, 200 for Nanoha Takamachi!

Mr TV: You are betting 200 Dollars on a rookie?

Nazirul: Blame TW for not using Misty. If he did then I would use Hikari Yagami instead.

TW: But isn't Shizuka your top diva so far in the 2nd season of AWF? You should use her instead.

Nazirul: Fine. All I want is to promote Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha anyway. 300 Dollars on Shizuka Minamoto!

Zack: Okay then. Let's see 75 plus 125… bla bla bla. Alright. Whoever wins the Gauntlet, the GM who bets on her wins the total amount of money which is … 3000 Dollars! Deal?

Woody: Just get on with it.

Just then, Joe enters the room.

Joe: Since I'm the Special Guest Referee and not allowing me to participate, I want the winner to pay me 1500 as a fee. Deal.

Zack: (sigh) Fine. Now get out.

Joe: Alright!

Joe then leaves the room.

(Ring)

Already at stage are DCA's Fred and George Wresley to present the OMG! Moment of the Year Award.

Fred: Ladies and gentlemen before we start I want to ask you this, are you ready? (Crowd Cheers) No no no! I said! ARE. YOU. READY? (Crowd Cheers Louder)

George: I think they are ready.

Fred: Okay. Without wasting any time let's see the nominees for the (Girly Voice) OMG! (Ends Girly Voice) Moment of the Year Award.

(Titantron)

_Moment of the Year Award!_

_Taiki Kudo nearly killing Kamina and Nia Teppelin with a car crash at the Pedal to the Metal PPV! (AWF)_

_Rojo Bat winning the CWF Rumble while being the 1st to go out! (CWF)_

_Shinji Ikari destroys his father Gendo at the Lost in Darkness PPV! (CASZ)_

_Wolfgang and the Bullies Invades Multiple Companies! (Animated)_

_Lord Voldemort Makes his Chilling Debut! (DCA)_

_Ben Tennyson crashing Autolycus' back with a Speeding Car! (CCW)_

_Kenshiro knocking out Earthquake in his badass one hit kill technique! (EXL)_

(Ring)

Fred: And your winner is… (Drum Roll) Wolfgang and The Bullies invading Many Companies! Wait what?

(We Are One by 12 Stones Plays)

Wolfgang and the Bullies appear on stage as Fred and George runs away from them while Wolfgang heads to the podium.

Wolfgang: Fellow proud American Cartoons. Thanks to my goal on exterminating Japanese Animes and Canadian Cartoons, I have won an award that should have been won to mr Benjamin Tennyson. We're a strong unit with a strong leadership by me. And tonight, despite being filler, I'm going to show you that the Bullies are the greatest stable you will ever see.

After grabbing the trophy, Wolfgang, Duncan and Francis want to the ring for their next match.

Tarble: Well ladies and gentlemen I'm glad Animated has won another award but what I'm no happy is that it's the Bullies who had won the award.

Mr Comanator: Up next, a 6 Man Tag Team Gauntlet Match featuring superstars from all 12 Companies! Which team shall prevail?

…

A/N: There you have it, another chapter is done. The next chapter will be the last one and what a surprise! I managed to almost finish this before the New Year! Maybe the way I believe in myself who believe in all of you do helped me. the next chapter will have 5 matches (6 Man Tag Team Gauntlet, Divas Gauntlet, (SPOILER!) A challenge by a DCA diva to an AWF Di… I mean Shoujo, WWT Tag Champs vs PCUW's vs CCW's vs Animated's and the Main Champions Gauntlet) and we'll shall find out who is the Superstar of the Year! Until the next chapter, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

This is the last chapter of the Award Show! And wow I didn't know that the 'What?' thing is a meme. 4chan's meme perhaps?

Final Disclaimer: Nothing is mine and all the matches are filler. The only thing canon here is the award ceremony.

…

_Welcome back to the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards!_

Already in the ring with 'We Are One' by 12 Stones playing are the Bullies Wolfgang, Duncan and Francis getting ready for the next match.

Goofy (Animated): This is a 6 Man Tag Team Gauntlet Match! Introducing first representing Animated, the team of Wolfgang, Duncan and Francis, the Bullies! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: Welcome back everyone to the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards and right now is our next match.

Tarble: Looks like the Bullies had to start first in this Gauntlet.

(Gold Metal by Dale Oliver Plays)

Announcer (CAW): And their first opponents, representing CAW, the team of Steve Nash, Arthur Read and Noah Walters! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Al: Bad news for team CAW right now.

Mr Comanator: They had to face the Bullies first? This is insane!

Steve and Wolfgang starts first as the two lock on each other before Wolfgang throws him to the other side of the ring. Steve goes after Wolfgang, but Wolfgang nails an Atomic Drop as Wolfgang pushes Steve ontothe turnbuckle. After Steve has bounced off the turnbuckle, Wolfgang Irish Whips him onto another turnbuckle before tagging to Francis. The two then kicks Steve's gut multiple times until the referee stops them. Duncan takes the advantage of the distraction and chokes Steve using the turnbuckle with Arthur and Noah complaining it to the referee. As the referee gets distracted again, Wolfgang and Francis lifts Steve up and throws him onto the ropes as Wolfgang kicks Steve's head with his knee. Francis then goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Steve kicks out.

Francis picks Steve up only to get a kick to the jaw as Steve rushes to the turnbuckle and tags himself to Noah. Francis throws a punch, but Noah dodges it before hitting a Roundhouse Kick. After hitting a Double Leg Drop onto Francis, he then saw Wolfgang coming and nails a Hip Toss before Dropkicking him onto the turnbuckle. Noah looks behind and gets a huge Spear by Duncan as Duncan tackles down both Steve and Arthur with Francis nailing the Bully's Eye (Torture Rack) before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Tarble: CAW's eliminated!

Cris: That was too easy for the Bullies.

Desire: Goodbye CAW! We shall not miss you.

(Lift by Poets of the Fall Plays)

Announcer (VGWA): Next, representing VGWA, the team of Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: Looks like VGWA are the Bullies' next meal.

Demetri: Let's hope for some miracle in them.

Francis and Guan starts first with Guan kicking Francis' shoulder multiple times before going for an Irish Whip. But Francis reverses the Irish Whip before hitting a Clothesline. Francis picks Guan up only to get an Uppercut before bounced off the ropes, slides under Francis and Dropkicks him straight to the ropes . After tagging to Liu, the two then nails a Double Hip Toss onto Francis before kicking Francis' back together. As Guan kicks Francis to the back, Liu kicks him to the head before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Francis kicks out.

Liu picks him up only to get an Eye Rake as Francis Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle. After tagging to Wolfgang, they both Irish Whips Liu onto the ropes. After Liu is bounced off the ropes, Wolfgang and Francis goes for a Double Clothesline. But Liu slides under them, gets up, climbs the top rope and nails a Suicide Dive onto Wolfgang as he tags himself to Zhang. Francis goes for a Clothesline, but Zhang catches it and nails a Tilt a Whirl Slam onto him. He then goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Wolfgang stops the count.

Guan enters the ring and goes after Wolfgang, but Duncan enters the ring and tackles down Guan before catching a charging Liu, lifts him on his shoulder and slams him onto the turnbuckle. Guan gets up and goes after Duncan, but Duncan moves away causing him to crash onto Liu. While Duncan slams his body onto both Liu and Guan, Francis tags himself to Wolfgang as Wolfgang nails the Wolf Kick (Brouge Kick) onto Zhang before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Demetri: Game over for VGWA.

Jonathan: Who are their next victims?

(Rhyno's WWE Theme Plays)

Announcer: Next, representing AWE, the team of Beast Boy, Cyborg and Speedy! (Crowd Cheers)

Sarah: Alright!

Veemon: The Teen Titans are going to save us from the Bullies!

Jeremy: Come on you can do it!

Cyborg and Francis goes first as the two lock on each other before Cyborg pushes Francis onto the ropes before slapping his chest. He picks Francis up and throws him onto the steel post before tagging to Beast Boy. Cyborg lifts Francis up in a Spinebuster position with Beast Boy hitting a Dropkick onto Francis' back. Beast Boy tags himself to Speedy as Cyborg nails a Spinbuster onto Francis crashing onto Speedy's knee. Speedy tags himself to Beast Boy as Beast Boy nails a Flying Clothesline onto Francis before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,…

Wolfgang distracts the referee as Beast Boy picks Francis up only to get a Low Blow. Francis drags Beast Boy to the nearby ropes, places his head on the lower ropes and chokes him with his leg until the referee stops him. Wolfgang takes the advantage of the situation by going to the ring floor and stomps onto Beast Boy's head. Francis then goes for a Clothesline onto Beast Boy who's hanging on the ropes, but Beast Boy dodges it, causing Francis to fell to the ring floor instead. While Francis managed to hold on the ropes, Beast Boy tags himself to Speedy as Speedy picks Francis up only to get a Thump to the Eye as Francis tags in Duncan.

Jonathan: Oh no.

Tarble: The largest member of the Bullies has entered.

Speedy throws a punch, but it didn't effect Duncan as Duncan pushes him down to the mat. Speedy then tags himself to Cyborg as Cyborg tags himself to Beast Boy. Cyborg and Beast Boy goes for a double attack on Duncan, but Duncan catches both of them by choking them. The two kicks Duncan's gut multiple times with no effect as Duncan nails a Double Chokeslam onto both of them. After using Beast Boy as a Battery Ramp to knock down Speedy, Duncan uses Beast Boy again and slams him onto Cyborg. He then throws Beast Boy out of the ring onto Speedy before hitting the 25 To Life (Gutwrench Powerbomb) onto Cyborg followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Veemon: AWE's out.

Demetri: They are currently sweeping the others easily!

(Arabian Nights by Bruce Adler Plays)

Announcer: Next, representing DCA, the team of Harry Potter, Nicholas Angel and Eddy Gordo! (Crowd Cheers)

Demetri: There's still hope!

Sarah: What a team that DCA has choosen.

Eddy and Duncan goes first. After multiple uneffective kicks, Eddy started to kick onto Duncan's leg multiple time until he is down with one knee on the mat. Eddy continues to kick Duncan until Duncan pushes Eddy onto the turnbuckle. He then gets set to slam his body onto Eddy, but Eddy jumps away as Duncan crashes onto the turnbuckle. Eddy Dropkicks Duncan before tagging to Angel. The two kicks Duncan to the gut only to get lifted on his shoulders. The two then managed to Elbow Tackling Duncan's head multiple times until he is dizzy as Eddy and Angel dropped to the mat, kicks Duncan to the gut and nails a Double DDT as Angel goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Duncan kicks out.

Angel tried to pick Duncan up only to get a kick to the nuts. As Angel is on the lower turnbuckle, Duncan Foot Chokes Angel until the referee stops him. He picks Angel up only to get a kick to the knee as Angel tags himself to Eddy. Eddy climbs on Duncan's head and gets set for a Huraricana DDT. But Duncan holds him and gets set to throw him out of the ring. Fortunately Eddy managed to reverse it into a Huraricana that sends him down to the ring floor. Wolfgang and Francis enters the ring only to get stopped by the referee. Harry takes the advantage of the distraction by casting a knock out magic spell onto Duncan, knocking him unconsious. Wolfgang and Francis then complaints on Harry's actions, but the referee didn't see it. Angel and Harry enters the ring and knocks the two Bullies down before rawling with each other until they are outside the ring. The referee then counts on Duncan.

Referee: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!

Veemon: Bullies are eliminated!

Desire: That Potter kid cheats!

Demetri: Would you rather getting beaten up by the Bullies or seeing Harry using his magic on them?

Desire: (sigh)

(D-Technolife by Uverworld Plays)

Announcer: Next, representing CWF, the team of Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki and Monkey D Luffy! (Crowd Cheers)

Vegeta: I can't believe it! CWF is using the Holy Shonen Trinity main leads!

Sandy: These three are popular in the US, even more than Goku!

Naruto and Eddy starts first as the two exchanged kicks until Naruto nails a Roundhouse Kick onto Eddy. Eddy charged towards Naruto only to have Naruto leap through him as Eddy crashes onto the turnbuckle. After kicking Eddy's chest multiple times, Naruto tags himself to Ichigo as Ichigo lifts Eddy up and nails a Spinebuster with Naruto hitting a Double Knee Drop onto Eddy's chest. Ichigo then tags himself to Luffy as Ichigo placed Eddy on the turnbuckle with Luffy rapid punching Eddy's head multiple times until the referee stops him. Luffy then pins Eddy.

Referee: 1,2,… Eddy kicks out.

Luffy picks Eddy up only to get punched to the spine as Eddy bounced off the chains and climbs on Luffy's head and nails a Tornado DDT. As Eddy managed to tag to Angel, Luffy tags himself to Naruto. Angel tackles Naruto three times before going for a German Suplex. Naruto however managed to reverse it into a Tornado DDT before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Harry stops the count.

Ichigo enters the ring and handles Harry while Eddy enters the ring only to end up fighting with Luffy. While the other four are on the ring floor, Naruto gets set for the Ninja Buzzsaw Kick, but then Binky of Animated shows up, enters the ring and stomps onto Angel's head.

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen Team CWF has been eliminated due to outside interference!

Tarble: Are you kidding me? Naruto is representing CWF yet Binky screws him over?

Veemon: As long as Binky doesn't destroy Naruto, he won't sit down easily.

An enraged Naruto attacks Binky as the two started to brawl until they are on the ring floor. While the referee is taking Binky away, Ichigo and Luffy takes Naruto away from him.

(Black Jack 1st Theme Plays)

Announcer: Next, representing CASZ, the team of Black Jack, Rocko Wallaby and Dave the Barbarian! (Crowd Cheers)

Jeremy: This could be an interesting match.

Mr Comanator: Young stars vs Young stars. But which company has the brightest one?

Dave and Angel goes first, but Angel is holding him head. The referee asked to him if he could continue as Angel replied yes. Angel and Dave exchanged blows until Dave wins it by sucker punching Angel to the face. He then chokes Angel with his two hands before throwing him onto the turnbuckle. He then went near Angel only to get pushed by his leg. Angel tried to push Dave again, but Dave catches his leg before tagging to Black Jack. Black Jack climbs the top rope and nails a Flying Legdrop onto Angel's leg before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Angel kicks out.

Black Jack picks Angel up, places him on the turnbuckle and tags himself to Rocko. After placing Angel on the top of the turnbuckle, Rocko goes for a Tornado DDT from the top turnbuckle crashing onto Black Jack's nee onto Angel, but Angel pushes Rocko down crashing onto Black Jack before hitting a Double Clothesline onto both of them. While Angel tags himself to Eddy, Rocko tags himself to Dave. Dave goes for a punch, but Eddy dodges it before kicking Dave to the gut followed with an Enzuigiri before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Rocko stops the count.

Angel enters the ring and tackles Rocko down as the two started to fight at the ring floor while Harry enters the ring and fights Black Jack. Eddy picks Dave up but Dave pushes him to the turnbuckle. Dave goes for a Running Clothesline, but Eddy dodges it causing Dave to crash onto the turnbuckle as Eddy nails the Capoeira (Twist of Fate) onto Dave followed by a pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Sarah: Now CASZ is out.

Al: Uh oh. Looks like Angel is tired.

Cris: Not just Angel, but the entire team itself.

(No More Words by Endeverafter Plays)

Announcer: Next, representing AWF, the team of Dekisugi Hidetoshi, Takeru Takaishi and Suzaku Kururugi! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Alright now AWF is in the action!

Vegeta: Can they take advantage of the tired Team DCA? I think not.

Suzaku and Eddy goes first as Eddy kicks Suzaku multiple times until he catches Eddy's kick before hitting a Takedown. He kicks Eddy's gut before nailing an Enzuigiri. He picks Eddy up, drags him to the corner and tags hinself to Takeru. After placing Eddy on the turnbuckle, Suzaku kicks Eddy's gut multiple times followed by Takeru's Running Headbutt. After hitting a Hip Toss, Takeru tags in Dekisugi as Takeru stomps Eddy on the mat multiple times with Dekisugi hitting a Diving Headbutt onto Eddy. Dekisugi then goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Eddy kicks out.

Dekisugi picks Eddy up only to get pushed onto the turnbuckle as Eddy tags himself to Angel. Angel goes for a Clothesline, but Dekisugi pushes him away with his leg before climbing to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Two Handed Bulldog. But Angel catches Dekisugi in mid air, lifts him with his back and slams him onto the turnbuckle. He then tags himself to Harry as the two nails a Beatdown on Dekisugi until the referee stops him. After hitting a Baseball Slide onto Dekisugi, Harry goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Dekisugi kicks out.

Harry goes for a running kick to his shoulder, but Dekisugi catches Harry's leg and nails a Takedown. The two then nails their Clotheslines at the same time, knocking both of them down. As Harry tags himself to Eddy, Dekisugi tags himself to Suzaku. Eddy goes for a Jumping Clothesline, but Suzaku dodges it before hitting the Spinzaku (180 Spin Kick) onto Eddy. Suzaku saw Angel coming, dodges his strike and nails a high kick to his face. Suzaku looks behind and gets tackled down by Harry as Takeru enters the ring and fights Harry. As the two were on the ring floor, Suzaku drags Eddy to the corner and tags himself to Takeru before fighting Angel. Takeru climbs the top turnbuckle and nails the Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb) onto Eddy followed by a pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Jonathan: DCA's out!

Veemon: Yes!

Demetri: There's 5 teams left and one of them are PCUW.

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

Announcer: Next, representing WWT, the team of Patrick Star, Truman X and Captain Youngblood! (crowd Cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Now it's WWT's turn to give a shot.

Desire: Lamest. Team. Ever.

Sandy: Shut up.

Takeru and Truman starts first as Takeru goes for a Clothesline with Truman rolls to Takeru's back and kicks him form behind multiple times before climbing to his back. Takeru gets set to slam Truman onto the turnbuckle, but Truman drops himself to the mat, causing Takeru to crash onto the turnbuckle. Truman climbs the top rope and nails an Enzuigirl onto Dekisugi before hitting a Hip Toss onto Takeru followed with a kick to the knee and a Huraricana DDT. Truman tags himself to Patrick as Patrick Bodyslams Takeru while Truman nails a Double Knee Drop onto Takeru's head as Patrick goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Takeru kicks out.

Patrick picks Takeru up and nails a Sidewalk Slam before tagging himself to Truman again. After hitting an Elbow Drop onto Takeru's chest, Truman goes for a Flying Leg Drop, but Takeru rolls away causing Truman to land on the mat leg first. Truman gets up and gets a Clothesline by Takeru as the two are down on the mat. As Truman managed to tag himself to Youngblood, Takeru tags himself to Suzaku. Suzaku goes for a high kick, but Youngblood catches it and nails an Elbow Drop onto Suzaku's leg following with a Swinging Neckbreaker. After hitting the Pirate Bomb (Powerbomb) onto Suzaku, he goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Dekisugi stops the count.

Patrick enters the ring and tackles Dekisugi down and goes for a beatdown, but Dekisugi went to the ring floor as Truman enters the ring and nails the Truman Jump(Cross Body) through the ropes onto Dekisugi. Takeru climbs the top rope and nails a Flying Dropkick onto Patrick before going for the Twist of Fate. But Patrick pushes Takeru onto Youngblood as Youngblood goes for the Pirate Clothesline (Clothesline Form Hell). But Takeru managed to dodge it, causing Youngblood to hit it onto Patrick instead. Youngblood goes after Takeru, but Takeru slides to the ring floor. Youngblood looks behind and eats a Spinzaku by Suzaku as he pins Youngblood.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Sandy: WWT's out!

Desire: Damn you all! If only it was Danny…

Veemon: Shut up and admit that you lose.

(Invasion (Remix V2) by Jim Johnston Plays)

Announcer: Next, representing EXL, the team of Yoh Asakura, Namor and Kenshiro! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Oh.

Veemon: My.

Guilmon: God.

Desire: Hahaha! In your face AWF!

Demetri: How on earth are AWF gotta do to take down these guys?

Suzaku and Kenshiro goes first as Suzaku began to kick Kenshiro multiple times with no avail due to Kenshiro's ability to block all the kicks. Suzaku tags himself to Takeru as he went behind Kenshiro and kick him from behind only to have his leg catched before Kenshiro nails a Clothesline onto Suzaku. He looks behind and managed to block Takeru's Dropkick before picking him up and throws him onto the steel post. Kenshiro then tags himself to Yoh as Kenshiro rapid punches Takeru's head multiple times followed by Yoh who nails a Running Headbutt onto Takeru. After stomping him multiple times, Yoh nails the Amidamaru's Heat (Belly to Belly Suplex) before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Dekisugi stops the count.

Namor enters the ring and Clotheslines him before hitting the Into The Deep (Rock Bottom) while Suzaku enters the ring only to eat a Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken (A series of jabs, ending with Big Show's Weapon of Mass Destruction [Right-handed Knockout Punch]) by Kenshiro. Yoh picks Takeru up, bounced off the ropes and blast him with a Spear followed by Wraith of Amidamaru (Goldberg's Jackhammer) before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Veemon: I.. I can't believe this!

Tarble: Team EXL had demolished Team AWF with ease!

Yoh, Namor and Kenshiro respectively picks up Takeru, Dekisugi and Suzaku before throwing them out of the ring.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Announcer: Next, representing Animated, the team of Yusuke Urameshi, Ranma Saotome and Mirai Trunks, the Strong 90's! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Demetri: Are you kidding? Why would they choose Trunks who already had a match on their team?

Tarble: The Strong 90's are strong when they are together. Without any one of them, they are done.

Ranma and Yoh starts first, but Yoh decided to tag himself to Kenshiro instead. Ranma goes for multiple kicks onto Kenshiro with Kenshiro easily blocking all of the kicks. Ranma then kicks Kenshiro's leg before kicking his knee multiple times until his knee is down on the mat. Ranma bounces off the ropes and nails a Bulldog onto Kenshiro. He picks Kenshiro up and goes for an Irish Whip onto the turnbuckle. But Kenshiro counters with a strong blow onto Ranma's spine As Kenshiro throws Ranma onto the turnbuckle and tags himself to Namor. Kenshiro Foot Chokes him before Irish Whipping him onto Namor as Namor nails a Running Shoulderbreaker onto Ranma before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Yusuke stops the count.

Namor lifts Yusuke up and nails a German Suplex before throwing him onto Trunks as both of them fell to the ring floor. After hitting The Sub-Mariner's Elbow (The People's Elbow) onto Ranma, Namor destroys him with the Into The Deep as he goes for the pin. Yusuke and Trunks tried to stop the count only to get Speared by Yoh.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Tarble: Not Animated too!

Al: The only teams left are PCUW and… oh God… CCW.

Desire: Who's going to suffer next?

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Announcer: Next, representing PCUW, the team of Azure Lee, Asheel Din and Justin Ledger! (Crowd Cheers)

Demetri: These guys are the future of PCUW.

Guilmon: Sadly they are already dead because right now they had to face the monsterous Team EXL.

Justin and Namor starts first, but Namor tags in Kenshiro instead. Kenshiro tried to grab Justin but he quickly went behind Kenshiro and kicks both of his knees as Kenshiro's knees dropped on the mat. Justin then kicks Kenshiro's back multiple times before bounces off the ropes and nails a Two Handed Bulldog. Justin drags Kenshiro to the corner only to get pushed by Kenshiro's leg as Kenshiro ags himself to Namor. Namor goes after Justin, but Justin climbs onto Namor's had before hitting a Huraricana that sends him to the corner. Justin nails a Dropkick that sends Namor bouncing off the turnbuckle before hitting a Roll Up Pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Namor kicks out.

Justin tags himself to Azure as Azure placed Namor on the turnbuckle with Justin kicking Namor's upperbody multiple times until the referee stops him. Azure then tags himself to Asheel as Asheel nails a Clothesline onto Namor followed by Azure's Running Headbutt onto Namor. Asheel then picks Namor up only to get punched to the gut as Namor bounces off the ropes and nails a Running Shoulderbreaker onto Asheel as Namor tags himself to Yoh. Yoh goes for a Spear, but Asheel jumps away as Asheel tags himself to Azure.

Demetri: How on earth are they going to handle Yoh right now?

Sarah: Let's see it right now.

Yoh goes for the Amidamaru's Blaze (Big Boot) onto Azure, but Azure dodges it before tackling Yoh's other leg, causing Yoh to fell onto the mat. Azure picks Yoh up and nails a Suplex before tagging to Justin. After nailing the Cold Rush Hour (Dragon Sleeper) onto Yoh, Azure releases Yoh as Justin nails a Shooting Star Press onto him. Azure then saw Namor incoming before dodging his strike, kicks him to his spine and hits the The Frostbite (Snap Inverted Double Underhook DDT). Azure looks behind and gets a Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken by Kenshiro as Justin climbs to Kenshiro's head and throws him out of the ring with a Huraricana. While Azure throws Namor onto Kenshiro, Justin climbs the top turnbuckle and nails the BME (Best moonsault ever) before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe this!

Tarble: Team PCUW has took down Team EXL!

Jonathan: That's impossible!

Veemon: Do the Impossible See the Invisible, Row Row… opps wrong team we're talking right now.

("Hell Yeah" by Snoop Dogg feat. WC Plays)

Announcer: Lastly, representing CCW, the team of Captain Falcon, Shaquille O'Neal and Sportacus! (Crowd Cheers)

Tarble: This is it. CCW's Talent vs PCUW's Talent! Which team shall prevail?

Al: Look at Team CCW! They are true athletes! Hell one of them are already an athlete!

Demetri: Don't underestimate PCUW's Young Talent dude. These guys are the stars of tomorrow.

Justin and Sportacus goes first as the two exchanged kicks until Sportacus managed to nail a kick to the jaw onto Justin. After stomping Justin to the gut, Sportacus climbs to the top rope and nails a Suicide Dive onto Justin before tagging to Falcon. The two Irish Whips Justin onto the ropes as Justin gets bounced off the ropes with Falcon lifting Justin up on a Spinebuster position with Sportacus leaps to the top rope and nails an Enzuigiri onto Justin and Falcon Powerbombing him before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Justin kicks out.

Falcon tags himself to Shaq as Shaq goes for a Powerbomb. But Justin Elbow Tackles Shaq's head multiple times before hitting a Tornado DDT. As Justin tags himself to Asheel, Shaq gets up and tried to catch a charging Asheel, but Asheel slides underneath Shaq and kicks Shaq's knee until it is down on the mat. After tackling Falcon down, Asheel kicks Shaq's knee again and nails a Twist of Fate before going for the pin. Sportacus gors for a Flying Knee Drop onto Asheel, but Asheel saw it coming and rolls away causing Sportacus to nail it onto Shaq instead. As Asheel nails the AND (RKO) onto Sportacus, Justin enters the ring and nails a Suicide Dive to the outside onto Falcon. Asheel then tags himself to Azure as Azure nails the Golden Gate Cross (Snap Scissored DDT) onto Shaq followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Announcer: Here are your winners, Team PCUW!

Sarah: We won! We won!

Demetri: Looks like PCUW has the best talent out there!

Cris: Damnit! If only CCW didn't pick Sportacus in the first place.

Al: Cris is right. We almost forgot that Sportacus already had a match earlier. Damn we are such idiots.

(GMs Office)

Zack: See that? My roster won!

Woody: You are just lucky that I acidently choose Sportacus as the last member. If it was someone else, CCW would win that match!

Nazirul: Damn Suzaku is good. I should push him next time.

Mick: Damn you Zack! You destroyed my team! How could you?

TW: And how could you destroy my team huh?

Nazirul: Yeah!

Mick: Shut up! My Team is Extreme, but for pussies!

JC: Congrats on beating my team Ari. Whoever thought your team could take down the Holy Shounen Trinity leads.

Ari: Thanks. If it wasn't for Binky, I would have lost right there.

JC: It's alright. By the way Jean I'm sorry for not been able to have another CWF vs CASZ Match.

Jean: That's okay. As long as my company has one award, it's fine with me.

(Ring)

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the Stable of the Year Award, Edward Cullen, Jacob Black and Bella Swan, team Twilght! (Crowd Boos)

(Decode by Paramore Plays)

Bella: Excuse me!

Bella appears on stage along with Edward and Jacob as the crowd boos at them except for the crazed Twilight fangirls.

Bella: I said excuse me! (Crowd Boos louder) I'm not going to present a stupid award! Instead, I want to tell all of you that there's a series that is worse than our series which is on your opinion are the worst movie ever made. And that series name is 'Fruits Basket'. Why it is bad? Simple. The main girl is a huge Mary Sue! Happy 24/7, able to settle anyones problems with just talking to them and worse of all she's Goddamn annoying! So Mrs Mary Sue of anime please come out right now!

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

Tohru Honda appears on stage with mixed reactions.

Bella: Well look what we have here, the Biggest Mary Sue in anime. Bigger than what these people called me.

Tohru: Me? A Mary Sue? Please. At least I'm not a damsel in distress! I mean did you read or watch my series? Did I called Kyo's name with him replying with my name multiple times? No! You on the other hand does that with Edward. Here's the prove. Twilight Volume 1: Chapter 10 or whatever. All I see is 'Bella! Edward! Bella! Edward!' for a hundred times. Such a waste of pages.

Bella: Well guess what? I'm a vampire! I give birth to a vampire child in the latest volume!

Tohru: You are lucky because during tha time your husband saved you. Me? I live in a tent inside a forest without anyones help after my mother's death! You? You cant even stop calling Edward's name for at least one minute!

Bella: But… my boyfriend sparkles! He's hot and the best boyfriend I could ever had. And Jacob is the best friend anyone could ever had as well. You? You become a whore and tried to hook on both Kyo and Yuki!

Tohru: Wrong. In the end I'll choose to end up with Kyo while Yuki gets the Persident of his Fanclub as his girlfriend. You are the one who's a whore! I mean at the first volume you have Edward. Scond volume you had Jacob and volume three you had both of them! Fortunately you have choosed Edward only. If you end up with them both, you are with no doubt the biggest Mary Sue in fiction! (Crowd Cheers)

Bella then complaints to Edward on how Tohru called her a Mary Sue.

Edward: Listen, if you say anything bad about my beautiful snowflakes Bella I will…

?: Will what?

Kyo and Yuki Sohma appear on stage with cheers.

Kyo: Hurt Tohru or I'll give you a beating of a lifetime!

Edward: You got a problem with me _baka-neko?_

Kyo: How dare you call me that you… Mr Sparkle Pants! (Crowd Cheers)

Yuki: I had enough of this. Let's settle this in the ring in a 6 Person Mixed Tag Match. Deal?

Bella: Deal! Come on.

Team Twilight leaves the stage and headed to the ring. The Sohma Dynasty then follows them.

Veemon: Instead of having an award presentation, we get this?

Agumon: Tohru's right. The only Mary Sue here is Bella, not her.

Before the match starts, Tohru asked a mic from the announcer as he gives it to her.

Tohru: Guys, this is my match. This is between me and that Mary Sue. So instead of having a Tag Match, how about we'll settle this one on one? Loser is the biggest Mary Sue on Earth. Deal?

Bella swipes the mic from Tohru.

Bella: You're on bitch!

Demetri: Now it's one on one!

Sarah: I wish that Bella chick gets s Sharpshooter shoves up her a-. That girl annoys me to death.

As the ring bells with the Sohmas and Team Twilight watching the match near the announcers tables, Bella strikes first onto Tohru as she pushes her onto the turnbuckle before Headbutting her multiple times until the referee stops her. Bella then proceeds to Foot Choke Tohru until the referee stops her. After Bella yells at the referee, she looks behind and gets tackled down to the mat by Tohru as Tohru ground punching Bella until the refere stops her. Bella gets up and goes for a Clothesline, but Tohru dodges it before hitting a Russian Leg Sweep onto Bella. She then nails the Sharpshooter onto Bella as Bella taps out.

Announcer: Here's your winner, Tohru Honda!

Edward tried to enter the ring only to get tackled down by Kyo. Jacob goes after Kyo only to end up fighting Yuki. Tohru then asked the referee to point the mic to her.

Tohru: I will not release you from this until you admit that you are the Biggest Mary Sue in fiction! Say it!

Bella: Ne… never.

Tohru then added more pressure as Bella keep screaming Edward and Jacob's name. Edward and Jacob tried to save her but to no avail as Yuki nails Jacob with a Saito Suplex while Kyo puts Edward onto the Sharpshooter. Bella then yelled 'I Am the Biggest Mary Sue in Fiction!' many times as Tohru releases her from the submission. The Sohma Dynasty them leaves the ring as Bella cries on Edward.

Tarble: Twilight got owned.

Vegeta: Remember girls. Do not read Twilight. Instead, read Fruits Basket.

Demetri: Or Ouran High School Host Club.

Sarah: Or Vampire Knight.

Jeremy: Screw Shoujo series! Just read…

Then the lights went of with a bell sound a la Undertaker's. As the lights goes on...

Jeremy: … HELLSING!

Veemon: That's Alucard! What is he doing here?

Agumon: Destroying Edward ofr disgracing vampires of course!

In the ring, Alucard is choking Edward tightly before hitting a Chokeslam onto Edward. Before he leaves, he nails a Tombstone Piledriver onto Edward.

Mr. Comanator: Well goodbye Edward Cullen.

Sandy: We will NOT miss you.

(Commercial Break)

_Welcome back to the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards!_

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the Stable of the Year Award, CWF's GM JC and CASZ's GM Jean Kazuhiza!

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

JC and Jean appear on stage with cheers as the two went to the podium.

JC: Whats up everyone! (Crowd Cheers) Glad to have my mic skills not rusty. Anyway let's announce the nominees for the Stable of the Year Award!

(Titantron)

_Stable of the Year Award!_

_Celestrial Being of AWF! The Full Blooded French of CASZ! Power Inc. of CWF! Nation of Animation of AWE! The Bullies of Animated! The Nation of VGWA! Springfield Elementary School Personnel Comitee of EXL! and the Destiny Empire of PCUW!_

(Ring)

Jean: And the Stable of the Year are… (Drum Roll) The Bullies!

JC: Did you say the Bullies?

Jean: Yeah why?

(We Are One by 12 Stone Plays)

JC: Run for your life!

JC runs away as Jean follows persuit. Wolfgang shows up, looks aroung and grabs away the award trophy without even bothering to waste his time talking.

("Tattoo" by Big Mother Thruster plays)

Announcer (WWT): This is a Fatal Four Way Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, they are the current WWT Tag Team Champions, Neji and Rock Lee! (Crowd Boos)

Desire: There they are, the best Tag Champs any company coud offer.

Vegeta: The only reason why they won the title because they had sex with Ember before your PPV. That's why Ember gives them the titles!

Desire: Shut up!

Vegeta: No you are!

(Written In My Face by Sean Jeaness and Jim Johnston Plays)

Announcer (PCUW): Next, both from Peach Creek, they are the current PCUW Tag Team Champions, Kevin and Rolf! (Crowd Boos)

Demetri: Let's remember that Rolf's Lobster Lock have never been escaped or reversed so far.

Sarah: If anyone got caught with that, it's over.

(Boondocks Theme plays)

Goofy (Animated): Next, from Woodcrest, they are the current WWE Toon Tag Team Champions, Huey and Riley, the Freeman Boiz!

Tarble: The Freeman Boiz had won their Tag Team titles at Bragging Rights.

Vegeta: Why did all the Tag Teams who had titles are heels?

(The Kings by Run-D.M.C. Plays)

Announcer (CCW): And lastly, from Lyoko, they are the current CCW Tag Team Champions, the team of Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stein, the X-Factors! (Crowd Cheers)

(Note: This show takes place before CCW Havoc PPV)

Cris: Either they are annoying or entertaining, there's no deny that this team is the current champions.

Al: Let's hope that any one of these people doesn't end up in Rolf's unbreakeable submission.

Neji, Kevin, Huey and Odd starts first as Huey goes after Odd while Neji goes after Kevin. Neji and Kevin exchanged blows until Kevin kicks Neji to the gut before hitting an Elbow Smash onto Neji's back. Huey kicks Odd multiple times before hitting a Hip Toss followed by a Dropkick. As Huey picks Odd up, Kevin picks Neji up as the two throws Odd and Neji crashing onto each other's head. The two picked them up only to get punched to the gut. While Neji starts blowing multiple punches onto Kevin, Odd lifts Huey up and nails the Spin Cycle (Moonlight Drive) before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Neji stops the count.

As Neji and Odd exchanged blow, Kevin pushes Neji from behind causing them to bump onto each others head while Huey tags himself to Riley. While Kevin tags himself to Rolf, Riley goes for a Double Clothesline onto Neji and Odd who are at the turnbuckle. The two however managed to lift Riley up and throws him out of the ring. They looked behind only to get a Clothesline by Rolf. Rolf picks Neji up and nails a Jawbreaker before hitting a Neckbreaker onto Odd followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Huey stops the count.

Lee enters the ring and starts to nail multiple martial arts kicks onto Huey until they both are at the ring floor. Riley climbs the top rope and nails a Flying Clothesline onto Rolf before getting up only to met Kevin's Bull Tackle (Spear). After throwing Riley out of the ring, Kevin gets himself a Kadic Shot [see Shelton Benjamin's Paydirt] by Ulrich. Ulrich then throws Kevin out of the ring crashing onto Huey and Lee. He looks behind and gets Clotheslined out of the ring by Rolf. Odd goes for the ModdESTY (Zigzag), but Rolf hold on the ropes to avoid himself from the finisher. Odd gets up only to eat Rolf's Swiftkick as Rolf puts Odd into the unbreakable Lobster Lock as Odd taps out.

Announcer (PCUW): Here are your winners, the PCUW Tag Team Champions, Rolf and Kevin!

Al: Looks like Odd is now a victim of the Lobster Lock.

Demetri: That submission has claimed another victim. But thank God this match is just filler.

Sarah: If not then Rolf would had written Odd's name on his victims list.

(GMs Office)

Zack: Alright guys. The Gauntlet Match is next. And let's remember that the winner of this match gets 3000 Dollars.

TW: What about…

Zack: Damn it. Fine, 1500 since you have to pay half of the profit to Joe. Anyone ready?

JC: Hold up! Since Katara's not here, looks like I have no choice but to se Kim Possible with 200 Dollars on the line. Right?

Zack: That's right. Now are you ready people?

Mick: Damn right I am!

Zack: Good. Now let's enjoy the match!

Everyone sat on their repective sofas.

Ari: What? No popcorn?

Everyone looked at Ari.

Ari: What?

(Ring)

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the Tag Team of the Year Award, AWF's Simon the Digger and Nia Teppelin!

(Sorairo Days by Shouko Nakagawa Plays)

Simon and Nia appear on stage with cheers as the two went to the podium.

Simon: (testing the mic) Okay. Now this award is dedicated to the great Tag Teams out there in every company. And for me, a great Tag Team believes in each other who believes each other and theirselves. SO without futher ado, here are the nominees.

(Titantron)

_Tag Team of the Year!_

_The Sohma Dynasty of AWF! (Crowd Cheers) The Bikini Bottom Boyz of CWF! (Crowd Cheers) Team True Tears of CASZ! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) Orange City Blazers of PCUW! (Crowd Cheers) Neji and Rock Lee of WWT! (Crowd Boos) King of Hearts of VGWA! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) The Ikari Warriors of DCA! (Crowd Cheers) MENSA Magicians of CAW! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) New World Order of CAWF! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) The X Factors of CCW! (Crowd Cheers) and The Order of Branctorche of EXL! (Crowd Cheers)_

(Ring)

Nia: Where's the results?

Simon: Right here. And your winners are… (Drum Roll) Orange City Blazers!

Demetri: Yes!

Sarah: We are not walking home empty handed baby!

(Motor City Machine Guns IMPACT Wrestling entrance theme)

Justin Davis and Don Hector appear on stage with massive cheers as the two shakes hands with Simon and Nia before heading to the stage.

Justin: Wow. I mean wow! (Crowd Cheers) For a second we thought the X Factors are going to take this but Wow! (Crowd Cheers) Whoever thought that us, who are using a TNA's Tag Team Gimmick, could win this award? Now that's another wow on my 'How many Wows that I have said in my lifetime' record. Anyway I would like to thank Don for being my partner with a lot of chemistry, the management for pushing our talent, the fans for supporting us and of course to the lovely lady over there (points to Nia) who let me to shake her hand. No offence on setting my sight on her.

Simon: None taken.

Don: Alright. Let's get out of here and par-tay!

Justin and Don grabs their trophies and leaves the stage with Simon and Nia leaving as well.

[This Is The New Shit by Marylin Manson Plays]

Announcer: This is a 12 Diva Gauntlet Match! Introducing the special guest referee of this match, one of CAWF's GM, Joe Swanson! (Crowd Cheers)

Joe then enters the ring.

("No More Words" by Endeverafter Plays)

Announcer: Introducing first, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, the 'Fallen Angel' Gwen Manson! (Crowd Cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Looks like CAW's representative will start this Gauntlet first.

Demetri: Let's hope that she could survive the first opponent.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

Announcer: Next, from Middleton, Kim Possible! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: This could be a good start.

Tarble: Kim from CWF. Let's see who shall advance.

As the ring bells, Kim and Gwen exchanged blows until Kim decided to use kicks instead of punches. Gwen catches one of Kim's kicks and nails an Elbow Smash onto her leg. Gwen then pushes Kim onto the turnbuckle. As Kim gets bounced off the turnbuckle, Gwen lifts Kim up and Bodyslams her onto the mat. She then goes for a DDT, but Kim punches Gwen's gut multple times before hitting a Huraricana DDT. Kim climbs the top turnbuckle and gets set for the Kimpossible (One-Legged Moonsault). Gwen managed to roll away as Kim crashes onto the mat as Gwen nails the Winds Of Change (Reverse Of Fate) onto Kim followed with a pin.

Joe: 1,2,3!

(Pokemon 1st Opening Theme Plays)

Announcer: Next, representing Animated, Misty! (Crowd Cheers)

Cris: Well, it's official. Animated is screwed.

Vegeta: Why on earth our GM is using Misty for this match?

Veemon: And a better question is why our GM didn't use Hikari Yagami?

Agumon: Dude, even if we're going to have another Pokemon vs Digimon match in this Gauntlet, it's worthless since this match is filler.

Misty and Gwen exchanged blows before kicking Gwen to the gut and slams her head onto the turnbuckle. She then rubs Gwen's face on the ropes until the referee stops her. Gwen tries to hit a surprise Spin Kick onto Misty, but Misty catches Gwen's kick and nails a Takedown. After stomping Gwen multiple times until the referee stops her, Misty goes for a Standing Moonsault. But Gwen raises her knees, causing Misty to crash onto Gwen's knees. As Misty gets up with her hands holding her gut, Gwen nails a Spin Kick onto her before climbing the top turnbuckle and nails the Lucifer-Sault (Best Moonsault Ever). She then pins Misty.

Joe: 1,2,3!

(WWE Eve Torres Theme Plays)

Announcer: Next, representing AWF, from Nerima, Japan, Shizuka Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: The former AWF Shoujo Champion is ready for action.

Agumon: I wonder if she could handle Gwen's skill.

Gwen goes after Shizuka's knee by kicking it multiple times until her knee is down on the mat. She bounced off the ropes and goes for a running kick onto Shizuka's upperbody, but Shizuka catches Gwen's kick before hitting a Takedown. She picks Gwen's leg up and slams her knee onto the mat. She then went to the corner and gets set for the Melody Kick (Superkick). She goes for it, but Gwen dodges it and nails a Spin Kick onto Shizuka instead. Gwen then gets set for another Lucifer-Sault from the top turnbuckle, but after seeing Shizuka getting up, Gwen goes for a Flying Clothesline instead. She does it only to eat a Melody Kick while in mid air as Shizuka quickly pins Gwen.

Joe: 1,2,3!

(Each Promise (KOF XIII Elisabeth's Team Theme) Plays)

Announcer: Next, representing EXL and the Order of Branctorche, Elisabeth Branctorche! (Crowd Cheers)

Jonathan: Uh oh. Looks like this is going to be a problem right now.

Agumon: Elisabeth is EXL's Tohru. I wonder can Shizuka take down Elisabeth right now?

Elisabeth strikes first as she pushes Shizuka to the ropes as she strikes her with multiple blows until the referee stops her. She goes for a Clothesline, but Shizuka dodges it as Elisabeth falls to the ring floor. Fortunately Elisabeth managed to hold on the ropes and qucikly stands at the edge of the ring. Shizuka tried to grab Elisabeth only to get her head slammed onto the ropes. She enters the ring and nails the Facebuster de Lumiére [See Brie and Nikki's Bella Buster] onto Shizuka. She then gets set for the Tireur D'Élite (Sharpshooter) but Shizuka pushes her away with her leg. Elisabeth looks behind and goes for the Corde à Linge (Natalya's Spinning Clothesline), but Shizuka catches Elisabeth's hand and nails a Hip Toss followed with the Melody Kick followed by a pin.

Joe: 1,2,3!

(Jump a Little Higher by Josie Jump Plays)

Announcer: Next, representing DCA, from Balamory, Josie Jump! (Crowd Cheers)

Al: Josie is DCA's former Women's Champion and the female equalvent to Sportacus.

Agumon: This could be bad for Shizuka.

Josie starts first by hitting multiple kicks onto Shizuka's shoulder before hitting a Tornado DDT. She then nails a Huraricana onto Shizuka which sends her crashing onto the ropes neck first. She then climbs the top rope and nails a Flying Double Legdrop onto Shizuka. She picks Shizuka up only to get her legs pulled causing her to fell on the mat. After stomping Josie multiple times, Shizuka picks her up, placed her on the top turnbuckle and gets set for a Suplex from the top turnbuckle. Josie however managed to punch Shizuka's spine multiple times before pushing her down to the mat. After hitting a Flying Crossbody, Josie puts Shizuka onto the Triangle Choke in which Shizuka taps out.

("Feel Good Drag" by Anberlin Plays)

Announcer: Next, representing CCW, from from Amphipolis, Greece, "The Warrior Princess" Xena! (Crowd cheers)

Jeremy: Now it's CCW vs DCA.

Tarble: Two rival companies duking it out right now.

Xena and Josie exchanged blows until Josie goes for kicks instead of punches. She bounces off the ropes and goes for a Huraricana, but Xena reverses it into a Powerbomb. She the Irish Whips Josie onto the turnbuckle and as Josie has bounced off the turnbuckle, she nails her with the Hope Crusher [Half Nelson Facebuster]. Xena picks Josie up only to get an Uppercut that sends her onto the turnbuckle. Josie goes for a Running Clothesline, but Xena pushes her away with her legs. Xena then tried to grab Josie and goes for the Halo (Cross Rhodes), but Josie suprises her with a Spinning Heel Kick. She then puts Xena onto her Triangle Choke as Xena taps out.

(Motteke Sailor Fuku by Aya Hirano Plays)

Announcer: Next, representing CASZ, Konata Izumi! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Lucky Star's resident otaku is next!

Sarah: Ahtlete vs Ahtlete. This could be a match.

Josie goes first with a Roundhouse Kick, but Konata dodges it and nails a hight kick onto Josie's head. She picks Josie up and Irish Whips her onto the turnbuckle. But Josie leaps to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Flying Crossbody. Konata catches Josie in mid air before hitting a Backbreaker. Konata bounces off the ropes and nails a Running Kick onto Josie's shoulder. But Josie catches Konata's leg, nails a Takedown before putting her on the Triangle Choke. Fortunately Konata managed to grab the ropes, saving her from the submission. Josie then goes for a Spinning Heel Kick, but Konata dodges it, kicks Josie to the gut and nails the Lucky Factor (X Factor) followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

(I Get Off by Halestorm Plays)

Announcer: Next, representing AWE, from Retroville, Cindy Vortex! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Demetri: Now it's AWE's turn.

Sarah: After AWE are VGWA, PCUW and WWT.

Cindy attacks first with multiple punches onto Konata until the referee stops her. Konata then goes for an Irish Whip onto Cindy only to have in reversed with Konata crashing onto the turnbuckle instead. After hitting a Running Knee Smash onto Konata, she nails a Bulldog. She then climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Double Knee Drop onto Konata. She then goes for The Vortex, but Konata counters with a Hip Toss followed with a Dropkick that crashes Cindy onto the turnbuckle. After being bounced off the turnbuckle, Konata kicks her to the spine and nails the Lucky Factor before going for the pin.

Joe: 1,2,3!

(Sweet Child of Mine by Guns and Roses Plays)

Announcer: Next, representing VGWA, from Midgar, Gaia, Tifa Lockhart! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Jonathan: Up next is Final Fantasy's action girl Tifa.

Sandy: I hope Konata knows who she's facing right now.

Tifa and Konata exchanged blows until Tifa wins with a Haymaker. She lifts Konata up and slams Konata onto the turnbuckle before hitting a series of bixing jabs onto Konata's head until the referee stops her. She then stomps Konata who's on the lower turnbuckle until the referee stops her again. She then picks Konata up and placed her on the top turnbuckle before climbing to it along. She then goes for a Suplex fom the top turnbuckle, but Konata tackles Tifa down to the mat before going for a Flying Clothesline. Tifa however counters with the T.K.O. (RKO) in mid air onto Konata. As Tifa is going for the pin, Konata suddenly nails a surprise Roll Up Pin onto Tifa.

Joe: 1,2,3!

(Lovefurypassionenergy by Boy Hit Car Plays)

Announcer: Next, representing PCUW, from Kiwi Springs, Jenny Smith! (Crowd Cheers)

Demetri: Now it's PCUW's turn!

Sarah: With Konata tired, can Jenny takes the advantage.

The two lock on each other and pushes each other until Jenny kicks Konata to the gut with her knee. She bounces off the ropes and nails a Swinging Neckbreaker onto Konata. She picks her up and Irish Whips her onto the turnbuckle. Jenny goes for a Running Headbutt, but Konata managed to jump away causing Jenny to crash her face onto the steel post. Konata then picks Jenny up and slams her head onto the turnbuckle multiple times until the referee stops her. She picks Jenny up only to get punched to the gut as Jenny tackles her legs causing her ot fell down to the mat. Jenny then puts Konata on the Frostbite (Sleeper Hold), but Konata grabs the ropes. Jenny climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for the Ice Crash (Double Rotation Moonsault). But Konata raises her knees causing Jenny to land painfully onto her knees. Konata picks jenny up and nails the Lucky Factor before going for the pin.

Joe: 1,2,3!

("Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga plays)

Announcer: And lastly, representing WWT, from Konoha, Ino Yamanaka! (Crowd Boos)

Mr Comanator: This is not good for Konata.

Desire: Destroy her Ino! Destroy her along with her crappy series!

Sandy: With Konata more tired as ever, this could be a walk in he park for Ino.

Konata charges towards Ino, but Ino catches her and kicks her gut with her knee. She picks Konata up and throws her onto the steel post. As Konata gets up and look behind, Ino nails the Braincrusher (Neckbreaker) onto her. After stomping onto Konata's legs multiple times, Ino climbs the top turnbuckle and nails the Ino Splash (Big Splash) onto Konata followed with a pin.

Joe: 1,2,3!

Announcer: Here's your winner, Ino Yamanaka!

Desire: See that? That's the true talent of WWT!

Vegeta: Talent my ass! If only she wasn't being the last one to came in!

Veemon: Still you have to give cridit to Konata for putting a good show.

(GMs Office)

Mr TV: YES! I won! Now pay up!

Zack: (sigh) Fine. Take this!

Zack gives 3000 Dollars to Mr TV.

Mr TV: Now will you excuse me, I'm going to get out of here before Joe finds me.

Nazirul: Good luck on running away dude.

Mr TV then leaves the office.

Ari: I can't believe it Jean! Your representive had just eliminated 4 Girls!

TW: Yeah. Konata is awesome.

Jean: Thanks guys. Maybe my obcession with the Lucky Star girls really pays off.

(Ring)

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the Diva of the Year Award, VGWA's Assistant GM, Anna Williams!

(Circus by Britney Spears plays)

Anna appears on the stage with cheers as she headed to the podium.

Anna: Hello fans around the world! (Crowd Cheers) Okay now it's not the time to play. This award is dedicated to the talented Divas out there. And let's remember that female wrestlers can compete with the male ones. Just give them more push and they are equals in no time. Now it's time to see the nominees for this Award!

(Titantron)

_Diva of the Year Award!_

_Gwen Tennyson from Animated and CCW! Haruhi Suzumiya from AWF, CASZ and Animated! Sailor Moon/Usagi 'Serena' Tsukino from Animated! Buffy Summers from DCA! Konata Izumi from CASZ! Luna from CAWF! Lara Croft from VGWA! And Samus Aran from VGWA!_

(Ring)

Anna: Okay. And the winner is…

?: Me!

Haruhi appears on stage.

Haruhi: Stop acting like you don't know who wins this. I'm the one who deserve this! I'm the most popular among all the other nominees here! I'm the best Diva in Fanfic Wrestling History!

?: Oh yeah?

Gwen appears on the stage.

Gwen: You think you are the greatest? You're wrong! Who fights in an I Quit Match? Me! Who destroyed Emmy? Me! Who is the Alpha Bitch? Me!

Haruhi: You're just jealous because you don't have any fanboys! I have my own religion!

Gwen: I'm better than you!

Haruhi: No you are not!

Gwen: Yes I do!

Anna: ENOUGH! You know what, none of you are the winner in this award!

Gwen and Haruhi: WHAT?

Veemon: Wha… (gets his mouth closed by Guilmon)

Guilmon: Say that meme again or I'll kill you.

Tarble: Meme hater.

Referees shows up and take Gwen and Haruhi away from the stage.

Anna: And the winner for this award is… (Drum Roll) VGWA World Champion, Samus Aran!

(Seduction by Eminem Plays)

Samus appears on stage with massive cheers as she shakes hands with Anna before heading to the podium.

Samus: Oh wow! (Crowd chants Samus' name) I neevr thought that I could beat Haruhi and Gwen for this award! I mean my video game series isn't as popular as Ben 10 or Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. But still I'm proud to win this award. In fact, I think I know why I won this. I mean come on! Who emberassed Haruhi at AWF Anime Mania? Me! Who is the first female to win the Money in the Bank Briefcase? Me! And who's the first female ever in Fanfiction Wrestling History to become a company's main Champion? (Crowd Chants Samus's name) That's right, Me! (Crowd Cheers) Right now I would like to thank the VGWA GMs for pushing me to compete with the guys and all of my fans even though they are outnumbered compared to Haruhi's fans. Thank you!

Samus grabs her trophy as she headed to the ring.

Anna: Hold up Samus. Yo are not going to participate in our main event.

Samus: Why not? I'm the VGWA Champion!

Anna: Because if I let you fight, the risk of you getting 'You-Know-What' is high. And I don't want any of my divas to have 'You-Know-What' while they're on top of their careers. So instead, you're going to be this match's special referee! (Crowd cheers)

Samus: At least it's better than nothing. Deal!

Samus heads to the ring while Anna leaves the stage.

(Smoke and Mirrors by Matt White Plays)

Announcer: This is a 9 Champions Gauntlet Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Hong Kong, residing in Tomoeda, Japan, he is the AWF Shounen Champion, Syaoran Li! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Syaoran had won the AWF Shounen Championship after cashing in his Platinium Briefcase on the former champion Daisuke Motomiya.

Desire: Worst champion ever.

(Unstable by Jim Johnston plays)

Announcer: Next, from Baltimore, he is the DCA World Champion, Guy Gardner! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Al: And there's DCA's champion.

Cris: Guy has ben on an impressive title reign so far.

Syaoran and Guy locks on each other before Syaoran Elbow Smashes Guy's back followed by a knee onto Guy's face. Syaoran bounces off the ropes and goes for a Huraricana, but Guy catches Syaoran and slams Syaoran onto the ropes neck first. After stomping onto Syaoran multiple times, Guy goes for the Warrior Clash (Styles Clash). But Syaoran counters with a Takedown onto Guy before picking Guy's leg and slams his knee onto the mat. He picks Guy up and nails the Cardcaptor's Shuffle (Cross Rhodes) before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

Announcer: Next, from Springfield, he is the current CWF World Champion, Bart Simpson! (Crowd Boos)

Tarble: Now is Bart Simpson's turn to go out.

Cris: Bart is the smartest champion among all. I mean he didn't cash in his briefcase anytime he wants! Instead, he cashed it in for a title shot.

The two lock on each other with Bart throwing Syaoran away before the two locks each other again only to have Bart Elbow Dropping Syaoran's back followed with multiple stomps onto it. Bart then lifts Syaoran's leg up and slams his knee onto the mat before stomping his leg multiple times until the referee stops him. Bart placed him on the turnbuckle and goes for a Running Headbutt, but Syaoran jumps away causing Bart to crash onto the turnbuckle. Syaoran climbs the middle turnbuckle and nails multiple punches onto Bart's head only to have Bart lift him up and gets a Spinebuster. As Syaoran gets up, Bart immidiately nails the BartDog (Bulldog) before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

(Me Against The World by Simple Plan Plays)

Announcer: Next, from the Sand Village, the WWT World Champion, Kankuro! (Crowd Boos)

Desire: Yes! The true champion among all champs!

Sandy: Let's see how far can he go in this Gauntlet.

Bart and Kankuro exchanged blows unti Bart plays smart and kicks Kankuro's lower body before bounces off the rope and goes for a Clothesline. But Kankuro catches Bart and kicks Bart's gut with his knee before hitting a Neckbreaker. He picks Bart up only to get an Eye Rake. Bart climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Flying Clothesline, but Kankuro catches him before going for the String Pulling (Front Powerslam). But Bart Elbow Tackles Kankuro multiple times to the head before hitting a Tornado DDT. He then picks Kankuro up, placed him on the top turnbuckle and nails a BartDog from the top turnbuckle before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

(Soviet Union Anthem plays)

Announcer: Next, residing in Hanoi, Vietnam, he is the CASZ World Champion, Omega Red! (Crowd Boos)

Al: Now Bart has to face this Soviet monster?

Tarble: Bart must be careful because if you got caught in any of Omega's finishers, you are sure going to tap out.

Bart goes for multiple punches onto Omega only to find it uneffective. He then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Clothesline, but Omega catches him, lifts him on his shoulder and slams him onto the turnbuckle. He then slaps Bart's chest before Foot Choking him until the referee stops him. He picks Bart up only to get a Thump to the Eye as Bart climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Flying Crossbody, but Omega catches Bart in mid air before hitting a Backbreaker. As Bart gets up, Omega nails him with a Running Big Boot before lifting him up and nails a German Suplex. He then nails the Carbonadium Coil Choke (Surfboard STF) onto Bart as Bart taps out.

(Awake by Godsmack Plays)

Announcer: Next, from Parts Unknown, he is the AWE World Champion, Slade! (Crowd Boos)

Demetri: Here comes the AWE's champion with many mind games on his sleeves.

Sarah: Now this is what I like to call Brains vs Brawl.

Omega and Slade exchanged punches until Omega chokes Slade with both of his hands and slams his head onto Slade's. Omega tried to pick Slade up only to get an Uppercut followed with a push to the ring floor. Slade went down to the ring floor only to get pushed onto the steel post by Omega. Omega picks Slade up and goes for an Irish Whip through the steel steps. But Slade reversed it causing Omega to crash through the steel steps instead. Slade lifts Omega up and goes for a Tombstone Piledriver onto the steel steps. But Omega managed to break away from Slade before lifting Slade up and nails a Two Handed Chokeslam straight onto the steel steps head first. As Omega enters the ring, the referee continues to count.

Referee: … 5,6,7,8,9,10!

(TNA/IMPACT Sting Theme Plays)

Announcer: Next, from Peach Creek, he is the PCUW World Champion, Ed! (Crowd Cheers)

Demetri: Alright!

Sarah: The undefeated Ed is here!

Veemon: Let's remember that even if Ed gets eliminated, it won't effect his undefeated streak due to this match being filler.

Omega and Ed lock on each other before breakign away and exchanged blows with Omega winning with a simple kick to the gut and a Hip Toss. Ed goes after Omega, but Omega catches Ed, lifts him and slams him onto the turnbuckle. He then goes for a slap onto Ed's chest, but Ed chokes Omega before throwing him to the turnbuckle instead. Ed then Headbutts Omega multiple times until the referee stops him. Omega takes the advantage of the distraction by removing the turnbuckle padding. Ed goes for a Clothesine, but Omega dodges it causing Ed to crash his head onto the exposed turnbuckle. Omega picks him up and puts him on the Carbonadium Coil Hug (Bearhug). But Ed starts to slam his head onto Omega multiple times until Ed is released from the submission. Omega looked up only to get a Chokeslam. After hitting the Lump Drop (Scorpion Death Drop) onto Omega, Ed goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Agumon: Omega's out!

Sarah: Go Ed!

Demetri: 2 more champions left! Who's next?

Just then, a bell sound was heard as the arena goes black. As the lights went on…

Tarble: Itachi Uchiha! Our Toon Champion!

Demetri: Look behind Ed!

Sarah: No! Don't look!

Ed looks behind and gets choked by Itachi as Itachi nails a Chokeslam onto him. He picks Ed up, lifts him and nails a Tombstone Piledriver. For safety measures, Itachi puts Ed onto the Hellsgate (Undertaker's Finisher) in the middle of the ring as Ed taps out.

Demetri: I… I can't believe it!

Sarah: Itachi had just… destroyed Ed in less than a minute!

Mr. Comanator: Good thing this match is filler because Ed is still undefeated in his career.

Agumon: Who's the last superstar to face Itachi?

…

(I Won't Do What You Tell Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

Announcer: Lastly, from Czarnia, he is the EXL World Champion, Lobo! (Crowd Cheers)

Mr Comanator: Oh Hell Yeah! Lobo is here!

Sandy: I think we are going to witness a Undertaker vs Stone Cold right now!

Itachi gives him a 'I'm going to cut your throat' hand sign only to get replied by Lobo's middle fingers. Itachi catches Lobo's hands only to get kicked to the gut before giving another middle finger onto Itachi. Itachi slaps Lobo as Lobo picks Itachi up and throws him onto the turnbuckle. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and punches Itachi's head multiple times before going down and kick his gut multiple times until the referee stops him. Lobo picks Itachi up only to get a Thumb to the Eye as Itachi nails a Russian Leg Drop. He picks Lobo up, grabs his hands, walked on the ropes and nails an Old School onto Lobo. As Lobo gets up, Itachi chokes him before going for a Chokeslam. Lobo however says 'F- you' to Itachi before kicking him to the gut and nails the Lobo Stunner (Stone Cold Stunner). As Lobo goes for the pin, Itachi nails a surprise Hellsgate onto Lobo as Lobo with no where to go taps out.

Announcer: The winner of this match, the WWE Toon Champion, Itachi Uchiha!

Mr. Comanator: I… I couldn't believe this.

Sandy: Itachi had just destroyed both Ed and Lobo tonight.

Jeremy: Maybe this is filler, but we shall never forget Itachi's impact here tonight.

(Commercial Break)

_Welcome back to the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards!_

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present our final award, the Superstar of the Year Award, please welcome, CWF's Hall of Famer, King Mickey Mouse!

(WWE Jerry 'the King' Lawler Theme Plays)

Mickey appears on stage with cheers as he waves his hand to the crowd before going to the podium.

Mickey: (giggles) Gosh. Thanks everyone for being in this exciting and magical show! Now everybody knows that there's a lot of surprise in this show so expect one right now! Ready for the award people? (Crowd Cheers) Hot dog! Let's see the nominees!

(Titantron)

_Superstar of the Year Award!_

_Naruto Uzumaki of CWF and WWE Animated! (Crowd Cheers) Spongebob Squarepants of WWT and CWF! Ben Tennyson of WWE Animated and CCW! (Crowd Boos) Daisuke Motomiya of AWF and Animated! (Crowd Boos) Itachi Uchiha of Animated! (Crowd Boos) Robin of AWE! (Crowd Cheers) Ed of PCUW! (Crowd Cheers) Chris Thorndyke of CAWF! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) and Lobo from EXL! (Crowd Cheers)_

(Ring)

Mickey: Alright fellas. And the winner for the Superstar of the Year goes to …. (Drums Roll) Gosh, my rival from my rival TV Channel Nickelodeon, representing WWT and CWF, Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd Cheers)

Mr Comanator: YES!

Sandy: Alright Spongebob!

Desire: NO!

("Holy Diver" by Killwitch Engage plays)

Spongebob appears on stage with Patrick assisting him to move due to his injury after WWT Summer on the Beach PPV and massive cheers. Spongebob and Patrick shakes hands with Mickey before the two went to the podium.

Spongebob: (Crowd and Sandy chants his name) Oh dear Neptune, I could have been dreaming because I neevr expected that I would win this Award! (Crowd Cheers) To make it suprising, I beat Naruto, the most popular character anime character in US, to this! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) I'm glad that all my hardwork either in WWT or CWF pays off with this award. So right now, I would like to thank my buddy Patrick for helping me in my careers. Thanks buddy.

Patrick: You're welcome.

Spongebob: I would like to thank JC for bringing me into CWF and become one of the top stars, same thing goes to Mr TV as well, I want to thank everyone in Bikini Bottom for surporting my career and of course to all of you fans in and out here for supporting me to become the Superstar of the Year! (Crowd Cheers)

As Spongebob grabs the Award Trophy...

(Bell gongs)

The arena went black again. As the lights goes on, Spongebob was seen in the ring getting choked by Itachi Uchiha!

Vegeta: What the hell is Itachi doing?

Desire: Simple. Destroying that piece of garbage!

As Itachi nails a Chokeslam onto Spongebob, Patrick rushed to the ring only to get stopped by Kisame. Itachi picks Spongebob again, lifts him up and nails a Tombstone Piledriver before leaving the ring. As Itachi and Kisame (who has already beating up Patrick) leaves the ring, CCW's Ben Tennyson went to the ring.

Al: Why is Ben here?

Agumon: I think Itachi and Ben are not satisfied for losing the award to Spongebob.

Ben stands in front of Spongebob as Spongebob slowly gets up. As he is standing, Ben nails the Intergalactic (RKO) onto Spongebob before leaving the ring. Then…

Danny Phanton appears on stage while clapping his hands.

Mr. Comanator: Oh no.

Sandy: First Itachi, then Ben, now Danny? Someone should stop this!

Desire: Destroy that Sponge! Destroy him now!

Danny stares at ben before heading into the ring. He picks Spongebob up and nails the Ghost Slam (Black Hole Slam) before grabbing his trophy, have one of his legs stands on Spongebob's back and raises the trophy as the show came to close.

…

A/N: There you have it, the last chapter and yay I did it! I finish this before the New Year in! Sadly I failed in completing this fic before Malaysia (Nazirul) entered the New Year since I've completed this chapter at 2 AM Malaysian Time. So to Nazirul, I'm sorry. The next chapter will contain the results, the list of award winners and wait? A list of free agents for companies to hire? Well lets put that as well. And since PCUW, GCWA, TWE and TCW are companies with OCs, you can offer your OCs as a free agent for the those companies. All you need to do is fill this OC profile in your reivew (if you have one to be free agents of course):

Name:

Age:

Lives in:

Nickname(s) (Optional):

Height:

Weight:

Appearance:

Wrestling Attire:

Regular Attire:

Favorite Moves:

Finisher(s):

Face or Heel?:

Enterance Theme:

Until then everyone, please review and have a Happy New Year!


	5. Chapter 5

Match Results for the PPV:

Harry and Buffy (DCA) def. Megaman and Roll (CCW/EXL)

Gwen (CCW) wins the Women's Champions Battle Royal

Order of Branctorche (EXL) def. The Angry Beavers (CASZ), Kings of Heart (VGWA) and MENSA Magicians (CAW)

Jake Kimble and Sportacus (PCUW/CCW) def. Trunks and Timmy (Animated/WWT)

Darkseid (DCA) vs Alucard (EXL) ended in a Double DQ.

Rock n' Roll Country (PCUW) def. the Vanidous Girls (EXL)

Deadpool (DCA) wins 6 Man Battle Royal.

Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian (AWE) def. Eriol and Kaho (AWF), Mas Y Menos (CWF) and Bottom (DCA)

Azure Lee, Asheel Din and Justin Ledger (PCUW) wins the 6 Man Tag Team Gauntlet.

Tohru (AWF) def. Bella (DCA)

Rolf and Kevin (PCUW) def. Neji and Rock Lee (WWT), Freeman Boiz (Animated) and X Factors (CCW)

Ino (WWT) wins the Divas Gauntlet Match

Itachi wins the Champions Gauntlet.

…

Award Winners:

Superstar of the Year: Spongebob Squarepants (WWT, CWF)

Diva of the Year: Samus Aran (VGWA)

Tag Team of the Year: Orange City Blazers (PCUW)

Stable of the Year: The Bullies (Animated)

OMG! Moment of the Year: The Bullies invades multiple companies. (Animated)

Match of the Year (Male): Danny Phantom vs Spongebob Squarepants at the WWT Summer on the Beach PPV (WWT)

Match of the Year (Female): Gwen Tennyson vs Emmy at the CCW Enmity PPV (CCW)

Shining Star of the Year: Rocko Wallaby (CASZ)

PPV of the Year: CCW Enmity

Best Company Award: CCW

Best GM Award: Woody Paige (CCW)

Best Announcers Award: Vegeta and Tarble (Animated)

Best Backstage Interviewer Award: Bob Jones (WWT)

Best Couple Award: Harry Potter and Buffy Summers (DCA)

Best Siblings/Cousins/Brothers/Sisters Award: Megaman and Roll (EXL)

Rivalry of the Year Award: Ben Tennyson vs Ares (CCW)

…

Free Agents (as Wrestlers, not Announcers/Interviewers/Commentators):

Anime Characters from: Gundam Wing, Hetalia Axis Powers, Death Note, Prince of Tennis, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Rorouni Kenshin, Ouran Hight School Host Club, D-Gray Man, Vampire Knight, Soul Eater, Gundam Seed, Tsubasa Chronicle, Detective Conan, Yu-Gi-Oh GX (I'm pretty sure mr cartoon didn't have Jaden Yuki or anyone else from this series), Tokyo Mew Mew, D N Angel, Slayers, Fairy Tail, Slam Dunk, Cowboy Bepop, Tenchi Muyo, Get Backers, Love Hina, Zoids, Hunter x Hunter, .hack (animes), Magic Knight Rayearth, Inazuma Eleven, Blood+, Flame of Recca, Samurai Deeper Kyo, Trinity Blood, K-ON, Gintama, Rosario + Vampire, To Aru Majutsu no Index, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Hajime no Ippo, Eyeshield 21, Toriko, Medaka Box, Beelzebub, Bastard, Jojo's Blizarre Advanture, Berserk and G Gundam.

Book Characters from: Lord of the Rings, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Maximum Ride, Phantom of the Opera, Chronicles of Narnia, Hunger Games, Inheritance Cycle, Animorphs, Peter Pan, Pride and Prejudice, Darren Shan Saga/Cirque Du Freak, Series Of Unfortunate Events, Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew, Alice in Wonderland, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Dresden Files and Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy.

Cartoon Characters from: Codename: Kids Next Door, Winx Club, WITCH, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Lilo and Stitch, Secret Saturdays, Happy Tree Friends, Class of the Titans, SWAT Kats, Static Shock, Rugrats/All Grown Up, Voltron, Jackie Chan Adventures, Totally Spies, Futurama, Beetlejuice, Recess, Grim and Evil, He-Man, Pucca, Rocket Power, Monster Buster Club, Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5, Martin Mystery, Camp Lazlo, Team Galaxy.

Comic Characters from: ?

Game characters from: Legend of Zelda, Resident Evil, Dragon Age, Harvest Moon, Tales of Symphonia, Halo, Final Fantasy 1-12 (except 7 and 8), Mass Effect, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, Warcraft, Devil May Cry, Assasin's Creed, Star Wars, Left 4 Dead, Silent Hill, Jak and Dexter, Fallout, Persona Series, Warhammer, Metal Gear, Spyro the Dragon, Suikoden, Star Ocean, Tales of the Abyss, Shin Megami Tensei, Neopets, Soul Caliber, Call of Duty, Inazuma Eleven, The World Ends With You, Higurashi/Umineko series, Legacy of Kain, Bionicle, Grand Theft Auto, Touhou, Chrono Trigger, Earthbound, Bully, Guilty Gear, Ratchet and Clank, Crash Bandicoot and .hack (games)


End file.
